The brother
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie has an amazing boy friend and is living what she considers to be a perfect life, but then Zach comes. He's cocky, handsome and conveniently the brother of her current boyfriend. What happens when he sets his sight on her and she just can't seem to stay away? No spies. Go Zammie!
1. The perfect life

**A/N- HEY EVERY ONE! I HAD THIS IDEA AND I JUST HAD TO GIVE IT A GO. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Cammie's POV**

My name is Cammie Ann Morgan. I live in Roseville, Virginia. I have great parents, the best friends anyone could ask for and an amazing boyfriend. You could say life is perfect.

I sat in math class, drumming my fingers on the squared paper of my maths books. I knew everything that the teacher was talking about so I was just making up a new rhythm. The class was almost over and I couldn't bother to listen any more anyway. Max was sat next to me in his usual spot making notes. I heard the bell ring, flipped my book shut and shoved it into my bag with the rest of my school stuff.

"Were you paying attention at all in that lesson?" asked Max smiling at me.

"Maybe." I said. He looked at me knowingly and I gave in "Maybe not, but I knew everything. It was just a revision session." I smiled.

"Well if you had listened you would have learnt a few new things that are going to be on the test next week." The worry on my face must have shown because then he said "Luckily I made some notes for you." my heart fluttered a little. I loved it when he did things like that. It made me realise how lucky I was to have him. Out all of the girls in school, he wanted me. Max didn't have the best home life; his mom had left his father for another man and taken his brother with her. He didn't see either of them very much and neither did his father. I never liked to ask about it, Max had always been a bit sensitive on the subject.

"Thanks, you're the best." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He nodded slightly.

"I know," he paused, nodding his head "but sometimes I don't feel like you appreciate me." He said giving me puppy eyes and I gave him a little smack on the shoulder. "You see, she hits me!" he said turning to some random freshmen walking past us. I laughed,

"Well, I'm sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?" I knew what he was looking for.

"Oh, well I don't know? How about a kiss?" I smiled and kissed him long and hard on his lips.

"Was that any good?" I asked in a fake innocent tone. He shrugged.

"I've had better…" I knew he was messing with me.

"Really? Well in that case-" the ball rang signalling we were late to our next lesson and I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence before we both darted off in different directions.

When I got home that evening I went straight to my room. I had tones of homework sense we had our first set of exams this year coming up. I had just settled down to get started on chemistry when I got a text message. I decided to ignore it and not get involved with whoever wanted to chat. I knew I got distracted easily so I turned it off to be safe.

2 hours and 10 minutes later my mom called me down for dinner.

"Cammie!" she shouted

"Coming! Just a minute!" I finished scribbling down some chemical equation and slapped my book shut. I massaged my temples as I went down to the kitchen and was surprised to see that the table was already set. That was usually my job. I smiled as I sat down in my spot across from dad and next to my mom who had just placed a large bowl of salad in front of me. I was really looking forward to the lemon chicken sitting in a large dish only a few inches away. I didn't usually talk much at dinner. Just ate quietly and listened to how my parent's days had gone and what new product dad was planning on producing.

"How was your day Cammie?" my dad asked lifting his second piece of chicken onto his plate.

"Um, fine." I replied and he nodded.

"And how is Max?" my mom asked. I was taken aback slightly, they didn't normally ask about Max at dinner. Not that they didn't like Max or anything, he just wasn't usually a topic of conversation.

"Um, fine." I repeated. I popped a tomato into my mouth.

"And the girls?" my mom pressed on. I knew she was talking about Liz, Macey and Bex. I hadn't seen very much of them that day. None of our classes matched.

"There're good. Why do you ask?" I placed my fork gently down on my plate and leaned back in my chair. My parents exchanged a weird look. "Mom? Dad? What's up?" I asked turning to each one in turn. They seemed nervous about something

"Well, it's nothing really darling." She glanced at my father again before continuing "It's just that, your father and I were thinking of going away for the weekend and we just didn't know if we should leave you free run of the house of not..." she trailed off and rubbed her finger tips together. It was a habit she did when she was anxious. I tried not jump from my seat and scream '_YES! YES! YES! YES!' _while dancing around on the table.

"Now we know this would be a big responsibility and we don't want to push you into it… but…" my father's voice wondered off similar to the way my mother's had and before he could continue I butted in,

"Oh no! It's no problem at all," I gave them the sweetest smile I could muster "you and mom go chill for the week. I can look after things around here." I was beaming and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I watched my parents exchange unsure looks before they both nodded and agreed that they '_trusted' _me enough. I don't know what had possessed my parents to go away, but I wasn't going to ask, for fear of them changing their minds.

After everyone was finished eating I excused myself from the table and ran back up to my room to tell the girls that they would be staying at mine this weekend.

**A/N- THERE IS CHAPTER 1! IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I DON'T TO KEEP GOING UNLESS I KNOW PEOPLE ARE GOING TO READ IT. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! (I'LL PROBABLY GET A CHAPTER OUT NO MATTER WHAT, BUT AFTER THAT IT'S UP TO YOU)**


	2. The brother

**A/N- OKAY SO I GOT QUIET A FEW REVIEWS AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CHARTER (EXCEPT MAX, HE'S MINE.)**

**Cammie's POV**

It's Friday! My parents were leaving this evening after I got home from school and the girls were coming over to mine after school. I dressed myself in a light pink skirt and white t-shirt with small pink flowers on it. I smiled at myself in the mirror and I brushed on a thin layer of blush and grabbed my school bag, before heading down stairs.

I was so looking forward to tonight, I hadn't had a sleep over with the girls' sense Bex's birthday and that was over 3 months ago! I needed a girl's night and I was getting a girl's weekend!

"Cammie dear! Have a good day!" My mother shouted from my parent's bedroom. She and my father were upstairs packing and it wasn't going very well. She kept telling him to "move out of the way!" or "grab that shirt!" they didn't go away that much, I mean we lived in a small town and the last time I remember leaving it was when we went on a family vacation to Disney World Florida. I was 7. It was funny to say the least.

"Bye mom!" I shouted back forgetting all about breakfast as I headed out the door and off to school. I would be hungry later that was for sure. Usually I was a huge breakfast eater; I remember when I was little that I would have like three separate breakfasts. A bowl a cereal, a yogurt, a bagel and breakfast bar... so maybe that was four. I don't know why I felt the need to get to school so early, getting there sooner wasn't going to make the day go faster it was just going to lengthen it.

When I arrived at the school it was quiet. I guess I had left the house a lot earlier than I had originally thought.

_So you did have time for breakfast!_ I thought to myself. Well I would just get something from the vending machine before homeroom

I made my way up the steps to the door, not expecting my name to be called out, but it was.

"Cammie!" I jumped back a bit as Max came up behind me with a rough expression on his face. "I didn't think you would come, sense you didn't answer my texts last night." I was confused slightly, but then I remembered how I had turned off my phone to revise and never turned it back on. I knew I should have checked that thing this morning, but I didn't really want to deal with the thousands of texts Macey will have sent me about tonight. I smiled at the recollection and quickly said

"Of course I came. What did you want to talk to me about?" I felt a little guilty for pretending I had read the text message, but it wasn't a very big lie. In fact I wouldn't even classify it as even a lie at all. It was more like an extension of the truth, I had gotten the text and I knew what he was referring to and surly that was enough. You can probably guess that I didn't lie very often, or even 'extend the truth'. Max was a few steps down from me so I was looking him in the eyes. He had perfect eyes. One of the things I loved about him.

"It's about my mom." He said in a tone I just couldn't figure out. I nodded and took his hand, not sure what to say yet.

_This could be bad..._ _prepare yourself Cammie_

Luckily he continued before my imagination started doing summersaults.

"She showed up last night, out of the blue..." Oh no, I had always been worried this would happen and Max wouldn't be able to handle it. _Why would she come back?_ _Just to mess with his life?_ _Maybe she wanted to fix their family? It had been like 15 years but maybe things like this are better late than never, right? _I could feel conflicting thoughts charging about in my brain,

"What did she want? Did is she still here?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"No, she didn't stay long; she came to _drop something off._" He spat the words and I wasn't quite following him. What would she have to drop off that would bother him so much? But he sound so spiteful

"What did she-"

"My brother is back." He said, his brown eyes were hard and dark. My eyes widened. Max's brother was here. In Roseville? I never thought that would happen. I never thought that I would ever get to meet Max's brother, or really ever think of him at all for that matter. It never occurred to me that Max would ever see him again and if Max didn't why should I?

"Max, I'm sorry, maybe this is a good thing?" I asked with a small smile "You too could get to know each other. You are lucky to have a sibling. I wish almost every day that I had one. Sadly the closest thing I have to a sister is Bex who will rip your head off if you use her full name and I don't even have the same accent as her." I said trying to make him smile, he chuckled shaking his head.

"You're right about Bex, but I don't think Zach and I are going to get along. Brothers fight and I'm pretty sure we will be the best at that."

"What makes you say that?" I ask rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb.

"Well for starters he's a cocky jerk and I have only spent a few hours with him so far." I sighed.

"You should give him a chance Max."

"What if he's just like her? A lying, cheating-" I placed a hand on his chest

"Shush. Calm down. These are 'what if's' not facts."

"Not facts yet." He mumbled looking at his shoes then back at me.

"I'm sure Zach won't cause any trouble for us." I said with a smile and he laughed

"I knew you would be able to cheer me up Cam. I don't know why, but I trust you, even though you constantly steal my pens in social studies." I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I knew he wasn't as okay as he said he was, but there wasn't anything else I could do right now. So I would just have to hope that I was right; Max's brother wasn't going to be a problem.

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO TELL YOU THAT ZACH IS BACK! BECAUSE IT'S SO SHORT I HOPE TO GET YOU THE NEXT CHPTER TONIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Gotcha

**A/N- HEY! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR SUCH SHORT LAST CHAPTER, I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO END IT. SORRY FOR THE WAIT. HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**DISCLAMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ALLY CHARTER (EXCEPT MAX, HE'S MINE) AND THE PLOT IS MINE TOO**

**Cammie's POV**

There was a new boy in class that day. I assumed was Max's brother. Zach was what Max had said his name was. He had only told me his name this morning; he had never talked about him before. They were nine months apart in age, but they were in the same grade, Zach was the older one. I only saw him from behind. Dark hair, tall and strong, but every time I tried to get a glimpse of his face he would disappear around a corner or be surrounded by a group of people. Apparently he was going to be popular...

At lunch I went outside to find my friends. I spotted Macey sat on the grass with Liz and Bex. They all had some kind of sandwich in their hands and drink in their lap.

"Hey." I said as I sat down to join them. I noticed Max was over on the other side of the field with Grant, Nick and Jonas. I smiled and waved them over.

"Have you guys seen the new boy?" Macey asked excitedly. Liz nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah." Bex stated before letting out a whistle. I shook my head in frustration. _How come I hadn't gotten a glimpse of this boy yet? _It was annoying, even more annoying that people kept saying how gorgeous he was.

"Not his face, only the back of his head. Why?" I admitted sticking my legs out in front of me and pulling at the grass. Macey started to fan herself and raised her eye brows.

"Gorgeous!" Macey cooed. And there it was again, I really needed to see him for myself.

"Are you talking about me?" asked Nick with a smirk as the boys reached us. Macey snorted,

"No." she turned her face up to the sun and closed her eyes.

"She was talking about the new boy!" Liz squeaked with pleasure. I saw Max stiffen a little at this and immediately stood up and took his hand. I wasn't sure who else he had told about Zach or if he was even planning on telling any of them. Liz's checks went red as she glanced over at Jonas. They weren't going out but it was obvious that they should be.

"Well I haven't seen him." Nick responded looking around the crowds of students eating lunch. I nodded in agreement, before looking up at Max.

"Well he is totally hot! I call dibs!" Bex shouted as she jumped up and kissed Grant on the lips. They were going out. Liz giggled and Macey laughed; I didn't respond.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink. Does anyone else want one?" I asked letting go of Max's hand and taking a step back.

"No thanks Cam." They all replied. I gave Max a kiss on the cheek again and started to make my way back to the open doors of Gallagher Academy High school.

I popped a coin into the vending machine and typed in A6. I watched as a bottle of water fell from the top shelf and hit the bottom.

I could feel someone's eyes on me as I reached down to get the water so I turned around to see a group of boys watching me with smirks on their faces as one with green eyes and dark hair started coming my way. I couldn't move as he approached, I was transfixed and I think it was pretty obvious. I wasn't very good at hiding my feelings when they took me by surprise.

"Hey beautiful," He said as he reached me and leaned up against the vending machine. I felt myself blush. I didn't even know this kid yet his smile made me go weak at the knees. I could see the group of boys behind him watching and I felt my cheeks get even hotter. I knew what this was, some kind of dare or bet and so I didn't really want to be a part of it.

"Can I help you?" I asked gripping my bottle firmly. Despite his good look this buy had trouble written all over him.

"Um, well my buddies over there don't think I can get you to kiss me." He jerked his head in the direction of the boys. I raised my eyebrows. They were right. There was no way I was going to kiss this boy no matter how hot he was.

"Do you think you could prove them wrong?" I couldn't believe how forward he was being,

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I was suddenly disgusted with myself for even looking at this boy. He nodded as if this wasn't a surprise, which it shouldn't have been sense me and Max had been going out publicly for just over year; almost the whole school knew, we didn't hide it. You'd think that would have been enough to get him to go away.

"Well, I won't tell. I promise they won't either." said the boy innocently, as innocently as someone could when asking someone in a relationship to kiss them.

"What's the matter Zach?! Can't get Cammie to kiss you?!" shouted one of the boys who I recognised as Luke. I actually knew Luke quite well, he was funny and on the football team, so were all his friends from what I could tell. They were all in the same grade as me. _Zach? This was Zach? How had I not noticed this before? _Zach ignored them. _I was such an idiot! _

"Not in your dreams." I spat at him. He put his hands up in front of him. Wow I guess I had been wrong this morning when I told Max that his brother wouldn't cause any trouble.

"Sorry," he said to me, then turned to his new friends. "You were right. She is too shy!" they all started laughing including Zach. I felt my hand start to tingle as I resisted the urge to smack him.

"Really?" I said angrily. _Max was right he was a cocky jerk!_

"Well, I tried to prove them wrong, but you just wouldn't-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before I grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. _There._ I thought. _That'll prove them wrong._

When I let him go he seemed shocked then grinned. The realisation of what I had done set in. I had just kissed Max's brother! _Why didn't you just slap him! That would have been ten times better than this! _

"Gotcha." He said before turning around smugly.

"See you later Gallagher Girl."

**A/N- OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CAMMIE AND ZACH'S FIRST MEETING?! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. A sick joke

**A/N- HI! I'M REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT! **

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER CHARACTERS OR THE BOOKS BECAUSE I AM NOT ALLY CARTER. I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY MAX AND ZACH'S GROUP OF FRIENDS. **

**Zach's POV**

I saw her approach the vending machine and I felt like my breath caught in my throat, I mean if I was a girl that's what would have happened... Her dishwater blond hair was down around her face, she wore an expression of worry, but it looked cute. She had little creases between her eyebrows and her nose was scrunched up slightly. I must have been staring more openly than I thought because the guys noticed me and started laughing. I tore my eyes away from the small blonde

"What?" I asked innocently. 'What?' they mocked in a high pitch voices and I rolled my eyes.

"Zach's got googly eyes for Cameron Morgan." They teased. I tested the name out

"Cameron Morgan." and then nodded in approval as the name rolled off my tongue easily.

"Well lover boy, afraid she is off the market." This time I laughed, no one was off the market to Zach Goode. I could get any girl I wanted they would line up and fall at my feet I had already had five girls ask to either, date me, kiss me or to come over to their house this weekend. The boys looked at each other raising their eyebrows.

"I bet she would choose me over whoever her boyfriend is any day." I didn't doubt myself, but I wouldn't admit how much I would die if she didn't. A tiny voice in the back of my mind said _I think I'm in love. _I risked a quick glance back in her direction to see if she was still there

"Well go on then. We want to see you try to get Cammie to kiss you." I smirked at the challenge... that was an easy one

"Fine." I turned away from them and started heading over to Cammie. I tried not to let my mind wonder to what I would do if she did refuse. She turned around and looked from my friends before her eyes settled on me, they were a grey blue but as I got closer they turned more crystal blue. She seemed entranced.

_I know I feel that way too. _

When I reached her she looked up at me.

_Stay calm Goode._

I said what any girl loves to hear,

"Hey beautiful" I leaned up against the vending machine, blocking her in. I saw her blush, surely though this wasn't the first time she had been called that, the guys had acted like they she was way out of anyone's league, although innocence is really attractive in a girl, maybe that's why she seemed different even from afar.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her large eyes looked up into mine and my heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks were still a little pink, I couldn't tell if she was wearing blush or if it was left over embarrassment.

"Marry me?" but that's not what I said even though that may have been what originally popped into my mind. Instead I responded,

"Um, well my buddies over there don't think I can get you to kiss me." I jerked my head in the direction of my friends. She raised her eyebrows. It was so CUTE. She seemed a bit angry at my forwardness, but I continued

"Do you think you could prove them wrong?" I tried not to sound like a jerk. It was surprising that she wasn't wrapped around my finger yet

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." She went to turn, but I continued. I knew that she had a boyfriend because Luke had told me, but I wasn't going to lose my nerve soon and I didn't want to go back to the boys without a kiss, not after I had seemed so confident.

"Well, I won't tell. I promise they won't either." I said as innocently as I could.

"What's the matter Zach?! Can't get Cammie to kiss you?!" shouted Luke who was shaping up to be my best friend, well he had been at least, I wasn't sure anymore since that seemed to make Cammie's little face turn red with anger.

_You're not helping me guys_

I thought as I tried to ignore them all as they continued to laugh.

"Not in your dreams." She spat at me and I tried to shake off the hurt by putting my hands up to cover my face. I didn't want her to see me go red, no one saw Zachary Goode blush. Not even Zachary Goode! I decided that I would just play along with the others and the stupid joke they had turned this into.

_No, you did that to yourself _

"Sorry," I said to her, then turned to Luke and the others. "You were right. She is too shy!" they all started laughing and I forced myself to as well. When I saw her face again she was filled with rage and I regretted my decision to be cruel, it wasn't really fair although 'fare' never stopped me before.

"Really?" said Cammie angrily.

"Well, I tried to prove them wrong, but you just wouldn't-" I was stunned as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to her. I didn't have any time to think before I felt her lips press against mine hard. They were soft and sweet. I was about to relax into it when she pulled away. I was totally shocked that I had managed to get her to kiss me like that; I couldn't help, but grin.

_That's right pull yourself together_

"Gotcha." I said acting like it had been my plan all along, before turning around self-contentedly.

"See you later Gallagher Girl."

When I reached my friends again, unlike me they hadn't bothered to try and hid their shock.

"Oh my God." said Luke. He had a mixed an expression on his face, annoyance, envy and respect all mixed together.

"Cammie just kissed you." Mathew muttered under his breath and we all looked at him.

"Yeah, she did." I said in awe, the kiss till lingering on my lips. All were back on me again,

"Who is she dating anyway?" I asked trying to make it sound casual.

"Max, Max Townsend." Shawn said looking from and back to the place where Cammie had kissed me. My blood ran cold, this had to be some kind of sick joke that life was playing on me.


	5. Heart broken

**A/N- HEY! THENK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY! I'VE HAD A FEW PEOPLE ASK FOR MAX'S POV AND I'M SO GLAD YOU DID BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU! HERE IT IS! **

**Max's POV**

I watched Cammie walk back into the school, her hips swayed gently.

"You won't believe what happened in my geography class!" Bex said and I turned to listen to her. She was trying to keep a smile off her face so she didn't ruin the story.

"What?" Liz and Jonas asked simultaneously, Macey just motioned for her to speak by nodding her head slightly

"Lucy Foreman fell asleep at the back of the class so Derik Whitman drew a moustache and beard on her face with a sharpie. The teacher noticed and sent him to the office, but..." I stopped listening. It wasn't very interesting, in fact I felt bad for Lucy, even though it was her own fault for falling asleep in class, especially next to Derik. Almost everyone knew he kept a Sharpie in his back pocket for special occasions such as the one that she provided. She would be lucky if she got that ink off by next week.

My thought drifted back to Cammie and I felt bad for making her comfort me this morning; I was just over reacting anyway. I accused Zach of being a jerk, when I didn't even really know him... that was me being a jerk. Cammie didn't see that though. She was so sweet; always looking on the bright side like life was a glass half full instead of half empty which would be the easy way out.

I didn't really want to talk to the others right now and decided to go catch up with her. I excused myself from my friends and headed into the school after her. I wasn't in a rush; I knew she was probably going to the vending machine by the cafeteria which wasn't far away and I wanted some time alone to think. Clearing my head was always something I found hard. There was always so much to think about. When I first started dating Cammie me tried to get me to take yoga classes with her. I had just laughed and said that would be weird, but the fact that she had was like the cutest thing I had ever seen. Her eyes grew big and pleading and let me tell you it was hard to say no to her when she did that.

Cammie was so good to me, always there when I needed her to be and gave me space when I asked for it. She never pushed me for answers and I loved her for all of these things. I was so lucky to have such a gem in my life. She was too for me and it made it even worse that she didn't even think of herself that way because it made her even more valuable. Her smile and laugh made my heart jump with joy. When she was sad or in pain I could feel it like a direct blow to the head and when she was happy my mood immediately lifted from a 7 to a 10. I turned down a side corridor to avoid the crowds of people going outside for lunch. I would just go around the long way and come out at the other end.

I saw Cammie stood by the vending machine. She was talking to guy, but his back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face. Her face was scrunched up and she was pulling at the hem of her skirt like she did when she was uncomfortable or angry. Despite the expression she was wearing I still found her so beautiful, so special, and so… my heart jumped out of my chest… kissing another boy! I stood stopped in my tracks her hand was grasped firmly on his shirt collar and she was stood up on her tip toes. And then I saw the guys tousled brown hair and white t-shirt tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans and I realised that right now my brother was kissing the person I cared most about in my life right now. I couldn't believe that after the things she had said this morning she would go and do something like this to me.

"_I'm sure Zach won't cause any trouble for us." Yeah right, don't say that I didn't tell you so._

The voice inside my head muttered.

I turned around my face void of any emotion. I couldn't even comprehend what I had really seen or what would have made Cammie betray my trust in that way. It had never occurred to me that Cammie would cheat on me. I had feared her leaving me for some else, someone better than me but this different. It was out of character. She had seemed annoyed at something before she crashed his lips onto hers. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like?

_Really? What else would they have been dong with their faces pressed together? I don't much but I'm pretty sure that's usually what kissing is._

I went back outside to our friends and tried to act as normal as possible. There was something else to this, there had to be. I wasn't going to confront Cammie now; it wasn't the time or the place. Yet I couldn't help but think:

_What the hell was that? Why? Why would she do this? How could this happen? That was just a horrible thing to do. And then just... why? Were my eyes playing tricks on me?_ My heart was broken in two despite myself trying to think irrationally.

**A/N- HEY I WANTED TO GET THIS DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO WRITE. I ALSO WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TONIGHT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I WILL POST THE NEXT UPDATE TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL, HOPEFULLY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK; WHOSE POV DO YOU WANT? PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **


	6. After shock

**A/N- I'VE WRITEN THIS CHAPTER IN A NOTE BOOK JUST TO TEST IT OUT, AND I THINK I LIKE IT. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOONER, IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN SO BUSY, BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Cammie's POV**

I stood frozen for a moment. _What had I done? How could I have lost control so badly? Why had I let him get to me? Because, _I thought to myself, _that's exactly the kind of thing Zach does, he gets under your skin. That's what Max warned you about!_

After a few seconds of staring at the group of boys I came to my senses and headed back outside to my friends. I couldn't stand just watching Zach boast to his friends about my mistake. This was never something I ever thought I would do, never even crossed m mind, but apparently my anger had gotten the best of me and there was no way that I could rewind the past minute, I was going to have this hanging over m head for a long time. I felt like crying whenever I thought of Max finding out. _Did Zach know this is how he had made me feel? Did Zach know I was dating his brother? _

I saw them all stood up and heading over to the garbage cans to put their lunch leftovers into the trash. Normally I would offer to eat the other half of Nick's cookie, but I wasn't hungry so I just watched him toss it into the trash.

"Hey." I said as casually as I could manage while I twisted the lid off my water and took a long gulp letting the cold liquid slide down my throat. I wanted to gargle and spit it back out onto the grass to get rid of any Zach that might have been left in my throat, but that would have been weird.

I felt his lips on mine, they were soft and warm. My eyes started to sting when I realised they weren't Max's I was remembering, but Zach's.

"Hi, Cam." Macey said. I gave her a force smile. I didn't want her to notice my mood. I knew she would press me for details if she did and n front of everyone else too. _Should I tell her? Should I tell all the girls tonight? Should I tell Max? _I couldn't think about it anymore, it was eating me from the inside out. I could see Max was still upset about Zach, I wanted to reach out and take his hand, but I couldn't make myself. I felt to dirty, kissing one brother then turning around and comforting the other a few minutes later like nothing happened? That's when I noticed they were clenched into fists and as I looked up at Max's face I saw he was staring at someone with anger and pain I had never seen him have.

"Ohh!" squealed Liz pulling on Jonas's arm.

"There he is!" Macey shouted. Zach was walking out of the school with a huge grin on his face, except he seemed slightly pale and worried. Just the sight of him made my blood boil and my stomach flip at the same time. He was surrounded by his new friends, the ones who had supposedly dared him to kiss me, but I wasn't so sure anymore. The whole thing was probably his idea. Or maybe it was some kind of initiation thing for the new kid. Something like '_Breakup the first relationship you can think of' _or something like that_._

"Okay, let me go have a word with this guy." Nick said shoving his hands deep into his pockets before striding off. The others laughed, that was, except for Max and I. Under normal circumstances I would have laughed too, but from the way Max looked I had a really bad feeling he knew. _Don't be silly he would have said something by now. _

**Max's POV**

All the hurt I was feeling from Cammie left when I saw him again. He seemed happy and pleased with himself. And all the anger I was directing at Cammie shifted to my brother. He must have said something to make Cammie kiss him, he must have. I knew she would never just do that to me, she wasn't that kind of person. No; this was his fault and I wasn't just going to let him get away with it. I wasn't going to let him think he could just take Cammie from me. I wasn't exaggerating when said she was all I have.

The others started toward him and I didn't want to draw attention by not going so I fallowed them. Cammie did too, but I kept her eyes on me. They were full of concern and almost fear? _Does she know I saw?_ I wanted to ask her, confront her now, but I thought better of it. Now wasn't the time or the place.

I could hear Macey laughing and see Grant's arm slung over Bex's shoulders. The happy couples, the friends oblivious to the sudden shift in the air around them, around all of us.

"Max?" Cam's voice was soft and gentle, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, or reply.

"Are," she cleared her throat, but before she could continue I walked away. I didn't want her to ask if I was okay or if something was wrong, not until she told me what I already knew. Not until she confessed what she had done because even though I knew she regretted it, even though I knew that Zach was also to blame, I still had to forgive, and how can you forgive someone for something they haven't asked forgiveness for?

**Zach's POV**

Cammie is without a doubt something. She has to be one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. It isn't a striking beauty; it's a calm, subtle, easily unseen beauty. It was something I couldn't let walk away. I have to seize the moment. I always got what I wanted. Sure most things I wanted came to me, but I could fight for it if I had to and in the case of Cammie Morgan I had a feeling I wouldn't be handed her on a silver platter like the rest. I was determined to get Cammie, even if it means I have to go through Max.

**A/N- THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Dares

**Cammie's POV**

We ran up to my room giggling and laughing, Sunday afternoon. We had decided not make it a whole weekend thing because Macey could sleep Friday or come over on Saturday because some family business thing with her father.

Liz was struggling with her bag so Bex offered to take it. I could tell by Bex's expression that it was heavier than she thought it would be; especially because her own sleeping bag and other stuff weighed about 15 lb by itself, she would never admit it though which made me smile. I reached the landing and was heading over to my bedroom when I heard a loud bang and

"Oopsy Daisy!" Macey burst into a loud cackle, (Which she would deny if you asked her) while Bex took advantage of the situation and ran for the spot under my windowsill. I watched her throw her bags down and place one foot on top and put her hands on her hips, in the classic pose of victory. It was when Liz stumbled in with Macey on her back I finally keeled over with laughter.

"What are you doing?" I choked out, my face red and my eyes most from laughing

"You know what? I don't even want to know." I said still laughing. Macey smiled and Liz's knees buckled and they both collapsed onto the floor. Bex burst into giggles too and we all laid there in my room gaining stomach and headaches from all the hysteria.

"What do you want to do?" I asked once I managed to catch my breath.

"Dares!" Macey shouted, jumping to her feet to get an old empty water bottle from her school bag. I pressed my lips together. I wasn't that found of dares sense it usually ended up with us dancing in front of my house in our under ware… or one of us at least. In fact I was pretty sure the last time the four of us played this Liz almost fell out the window trying to measure the length of the drain pipe.

"I'm not too sure about that, Macey." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on Cam! Please?" she pouted and made her eyes grow huge.

"I'm with Mace. We play dares." Bex stated with a smirk. I knew I wasn't going to win against Bex and Macey. I hung my head in defeat, but came up smiling. Despite the awkward situations we usually ended up in, it was still hilarious.

"Okay," I said "Let's play." We sat down on the floor in a circle. Macey placed the old bottle in the middle and spun it. It spun around a few times before it landed on Bex.

"Okay, it was my idea so I will start." She crossed her legs like the rest of us and thought for a moment. I had no idea what Macey had in mind, but Macey… and Bex for that matter, both came up with hilarious and entertaining dares.

"I dare you," Macey said with a smirk "To call Grant and try to sell him a dolphin." Macey gave an evil cackle (again which she would deny). The rest of us just looked at one another like she had gone insane, but then again, Macey had never been normal.

"Fine gimm'y your phone Liz."

"Why me?" Liz asked clutching her new iPhone 5s, which had been given a few new gadgets, such as an x-ray camera, a built in Taser that activated when you asked Siri for a doughnut and an app that held the file every student and every staff member of our school. Liz of course had been the one to add these changes.

"Because Grant doesn't have your new number." She paused "And because I said so." Bex held out her hand and Liz reluctantly placed the phone in her palm.

"Thank you." Bex said in a sing-song voice as she punched Grants number into the phone and pressed the green button. No one asked how she just knew the number, she had obviously committed it to memory and I was willing to bet my entire life savings that Grant knew hers too.

"Hello?" Grant said into the phone. Bex put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello sir," Bex said putting on her best American accent

"Can I help you?" Grant asked

"Actually, I would like to help you. Can I interest you in buying a dolphin?"

"Err, no thanks?" Grant said hesitantly, which made it more like a question

"Are you sure? We have them in all shapes and sizes." Bex said I tried not to laugh and ruin the prank, no matter how pathetic it was.

"I'm sure. Bye-" but Bex didn't let him hang up

"You sound like the kind of man who would go for the female dolphin-"

"Excuse me-"

"We can have it delivered by January, we are sorry for the wait. The money will be transferred tomorrow." Bex covered the voice detector on the phone, so Grant couldn't hear what she said. We were all laughing

"How much does a dolphin cost?" Bex giggled, me and Macey looked at one another and then started laughing again.

"£15,762" Liz blurted out which made us all clutch our stomachs. It may seem like a random number but I was willing to bet it was accurate.

"Thanks," Bex gathered herself together. Then she went back to Grant

"It'll be £15,762, charged to your bank account. We hope you enjoy!"

"Wait!-" Bex hung up and threw the phone at Liz.

"There! My turn to spin." Bex said recovered already. It wasn't till the bottle pointed at me that I stopped laughing completely. Bex didn't say anything at first, she was busy thinking.

"I dare you to put on your pyjamas, go next door and invite Josh to our sleepover." I sat there with my mouth open slightly. Josh is my next door neighbour, who happened to be my first crush and boyfriend. Apparently he had never gotten over me when we broke up. I stood up and went to put on some heavy winter pyjamas before Macey through me the thin silk nightgown she had made me buy last time we went shopping. Remember that event very clearly she had threatened to have my eyebrows when I was asleep if I didn't.

"Macey, I'm not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!" I heard Liz giggle. I knew I wouldn't get any help with this so I slipped it on and went to the door way.

"When I come back you all better be in your pyjamas too." they nodded, they were all smiling and I knew I was too despite the situation it was a pretty good dare, even if I wanted to kill them all.

I made my way next door and gave a small, polite, little knock. While I waited I glanced up at my bedroom window which could be seen from where was stood and saw Liz, Macey and Bex all pressed up to the glass trying to see me carry out the dare. Luckily Josh opened the door and I didn't have to suffer the awkwardness of having to deal with one of his parents.

Josh was ready for bed too and I took notice of his damp, shaggy hair and the clean sent of soap. He must have taken a shower.

"Cammie!" he almost shouted my name in surprise. His eyes looked me up in down as he noticed what I was wearing, we were both not really dressed to talk to the opposite gender.

"Hey Josh, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the girls at my house?"

"Oh,"

"We're having a sleep over…" I didn't really want him to join us so I continued "I understand if you don't. It was silly for me to ask, I'm sure you're really busy-"

"Actually, I'm not doing anything. My parents are having a bit of an argument and it would be nice to get out of the house for a bit." For the first time I noticed the muffled shouts from the back of the house. Before I could say anything else Josh was stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind him. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N- HEY THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I ENJOYED WRITING IT. TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING WITH CAMMIE AND JOSH. I'M NOT MUCH OF A JAMMIE FAN AND I DON'T REALLY INTEND ON ANYTHING HAPPENING WITH THEM. I THOUGHT THERE MIGHT BE TOO MUCH GOING IF IT DID, BUT TELL ME YOU IDEAS! REVIEW! REVIEIW! **


	8. You're invited

**A/N- THANK SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up on the floor. I was lying on my back and my thin night gown had ridden up leaving my legs, underwear and a substantial amount of my stomach on show. I looked around the room Liz, Bex and Macey were all in similar positions. I pulled my dress down a little bit and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Ow!" I heard a deep voice moan. My head spun around to look at the boy who was lying next to me with my bony elbow pushing into his stomach. I jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked waking up the others and all of last night came flooding back. I laughed, it was rough and tired "Sorry, I forgot… um… what time is it?" I asked climbing to my feet and yanking my dress down all the way, but not before Josh gat a quick glance. I wacked him on the back of the head.

"Pervert." He smirked slightly and I rolled my eyes. My gaze landed on the wall clock above my bed "8:00!" I shouted and the others, who all happened to be in the middle of rubbing their eyes, joined me in a race to the bathroom. I had gotten a head start and reached the door first, however I wasn't strong enough to stop Macey from shoving me out of the way. Not even could Bex fend off a Beauty Queen in the morning.

The door was slammed in my face and I heard the lock click. Macey laughed evilly.

Bex ran to the bathroom connected to the spare room. Even Liz thought to run down stairs to the bathroom down there. I wondered back into my room. Josh was still lying on the floor stretched out with his eyes closed.

"Get up. I have to get ready for school, and so do you." He let out a moan and rolled over

"Five more minutes; _Mom_." I knew he was just trying to irritate me.

"Josh! Get up, I need to change,"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." He was talking in a phony tired voice, but had his eyes wide open. I kicked him in the side.

"I have a boyfriend freak. Do you want me to tell him what you've said?" Josh threw his arms up in mock surrender.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He back out of my room and closed the door, I started to pull my night gown over my head when Josh's head came back round, "hey, Cammie-"

"Bye Josh!" I shouted and he left for good this time. I laughed a bit and threw on a pair of white denim shorts and my favourite blue top with the words 'I'd tell you I Love you, But then I'd have to kill you" written on it. I slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and headed down stairs to wait for the others.

I started to riffle through my jacket pockets for a piece of mint gum to freshen my breath.

Liz joined me shortly after and I bet her a dollar Macey would be the last to finish, for some reason she took me on and when Bex came down stairs I made her fork over the cash.

"Thank you!" I sang as I pinched the bill out of Liz's fingers. Bex laughed and Macey huffed as she came down the stairs. Her hair perfectly straight, her makeup perfectly applied with products that weren't even legal in this country. She knew what we had down. It wasn't the first time we had bet on her. I was amazed Liz fell for it again, but you'll be surprised when I tell you that despite her intelligence Lizzy was quite gullible.

"Right, come on you gamblers lets go." Liz looked at her watch and her eyes shot open wide.

"We are already, 2 minutes and 45 seconds late! Wait make that 46, wait 47, 48, 49…" I sighed and dragged her out to the car.

Liz and I ran through the halls to Chemistry. Were 10 minutes late to class and Liz was almost having a mental breakdown. We ran through the door of the class room and skidded to a stop.

"Girls, you are very tardy" Dr Fibbs said sternly and Liz nodded vigorously "This is usually about the time where I say _detention_ and hand you each a slip of paper, but sense you have never been late before I assume there is a very good reason, which I will be wanting to hear at the end of class," he paused and Liz started shaking "Take your seats." Liz started breathing again and we walked quickly to the back of the room and sat down in our usual seats. I wasn't sure what our very good reason was going to be sense we were late because I didn't set an alarm, but I was sure I could think of something.

Luckily I knew everything Dr Fibbs was teaching, I guess it was some kind of recap lesson and so I didn't need to make any note, Liz on the other had was writing down his every word to the exact letter and more, if that was even possible. I knew she already knew this stuff too. Liz didn't need to write anything down sense she never forgot anything, but that never stopped her. I decided that if I did end up needing notes I could just copy of hers. So I let my thoughts wonder.

Lunch time didn't arrive quickly enough and when it did I was greeted with the voice of Tina Walters. What a pleasant bombshell that was. I suddenly got an image of a bomb exploding to release flowers and tiny pink and white butterflies. Yeah then she spoke again and that image was gone.

"Party at my place!" she said thrusting invitations at everyone who passed her in the corridor, including me.

"Oh, Cammie, I guess you can come, but only if you bring that hot boyfriend of yours." She turned to her group of brats and they all giggled.

"Sure, Tina, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I went to leave, but then turned back "Oh, but I have to ask, is it a costume party?" Tina looked confused

"No, why would you ask?"

"So, you won't be dressed like a slut?" she squeaked in shock at my comment. God she was the reason we were referred to as _dumb blondes. _I headed to the cafeteria before she could reply.

"Ooh! Yeah! A party!" Bex said as we sat down to eat.

"Cammie, I'm going to dress you for this. I want you to looking…" she trailed off searching for the right word, she even started clicking her fingers to try and get her brain to function the way she wanted it to.

"Look what?" I demanded, my mouth still chew a piece of pasta

"...nice" She finished with a content smile

"Oh okay, thanks." I said trying not to sound offended.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Bex squealed.

**A/N- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITE ABOUT THE PARTY. A LOT IS GOING TO HAPPEN; IT MIGHT BE A LONG CHAPTER… BE PRAPARED. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Hallucinations

**A/N- HEY! I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKED MY LAST CHAPTER! NOW I GIVE YOU… *DRUM ROLL* THE PARTY! ENJOY!**

**Cammie's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue dress that stopped just above the knees. I had white platform sandals on, my dishwater blonde hair was down and my makeup was soft and light. Macey of course was the creator of my new found _beauty_.

"You look gorgeous!" I sighed and so did the others, but for the opposite reason. I went to push my hair out of my face, "Don't touch anything!" Macey warned giving me the evils

"But-" I started, but was cut off.

"Or I'll set Bex on you." Bex winked at me and I knew to keep quite.

"Well, can we go now?" I asked. I was starting to feel awkward with them all staring at me. Liz had on a baby pink sundress with her hair in loose curls around her face. Macey had a forest green dress that hugged her figure too perfectly with black stilettos. Bex had on a red dress too short to bend down in and, well looked like a goddess.

"Okay, I think you're ready. Let's go!" Macey said hurrying out of my bed room.

We pulled into the drive way of Tina's mansion. There was loud music coming from the house. People were screaming and already drunk.

"Are we late?" Liz asked slightly worried and Macey smiled

"Fashionably." We all climbed out of the car and headed inside.

Everyone who was anyone was at this party. Despite the fact that Tina was an annoying, back stabbing, rodent didn't hide the fact that she threw amazing parties that nobody would dare to miss; even I usually began to enjoy myself after an hour or so… and a few shots…

I headed over to the bar thinking I might as well get started. Especially sense all of my friends had gone their separate ways and left me stood by myself.

_**One hour and a few shots later-**_

My head was spinning and I kept laughing at the weird faces people were making at me.

"Cammie!" I heard my name shouted over the roar of the music. I turned to see Zach making his way over to the bar. His hair messed up in all the right places. He had on a white t-shirt and jeans. He seemed a bit under dressed for a party really, but I don't anyone would mind if he just flashed that adorable smirk of his and winked.

"Zach! Where have you been?! I didn't know you were coming!" god this boy was gorgeous and perfect and those eyes, he smirked at me. Yes! That's the smirk I was talking about!

"Are you drunk?" he teased.

"No!" I shouted a little too quickly and he started laughing, I was never a very good liar "Well, maybe a little…" I said holding up my fingers and pinching them together. "What about you?" I asked pointing an accusing finger and almost poking him in his amazing green eyes.

"Not as much as you," he commented. I laughed much harder than I should have. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Gallagher Girl."

"Really?" I asked stepping closer to him; this was defiantly the vodka shots doing their thing right now. "You smell really good Zach." I muttered leaning in and smelling his shirt. He smelt like cinnamon and orange, sweet and spicy at the same time. His eyes opened wide and he gathered his thoughts again.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"The kiss?" I cut in and he smirked. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yup," he said like he was unaffected, in actual fact I wasn't meaning to flirt with him. I put my hands on his chest and leaned in, my shoes made it so I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes to look him in the eye.

"You have caused me so much trouble Zachary, you know that?" I could feel his warm breath on my check. His lips brushed my face as he spoke.

"I meant to, beautiful." A small shiver ran down my spine. Where was Max? Someone needed to stop me, I wasn't going to be able to stop myself; this boy was intoxicating. He was like a drug, a drug that you breathed in and was pumped around your body liked oxygen. A drug that you lived off of. I was positive that Zach wasn't going to come to his senses either so-

"Zach!" thank God! Zach turned his head a frustrated frown on his face. I don't think he wanted to be interrupted, but I couldn't have been more grateful to whoever had asked for his attention.

"Later!" he shouted, but I pulled away and was gone before he looked back.

**Zach' POV**

I scanned the room for the millionth time that night. I had been looking for Cammie sense I walked through the door. All I had found was Tine and her tight dress. It looked like it was a twelve year old. I spotted her sat at the bar. Her blonde hair hanging down her back, poker straight.

"Cammie!" I shouted her name and it was just audible over the roar of the music. She turned to see me making my way over to her.

"Zach! Where have you been?! I didn't know you were coming!" her voice had a chirpiness to it and I knew she was drunk. I smirked at her.

"Are you drunk?" I teased.

"No!" She shouted and I started laughing, she was a horrible liar "Well, maybe a little…" she said holding up her fingers and pinching them together. "What about you?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at me and almost poking me in the eye. She was so adorable. She should get drunk more often.

"Not as much as you," she laughed hard. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Gallagher Girl." Her blue eyes were staring into mine, gluing me to the spot.

"Really?" she asked stepping closer to me. My breath caught in my throat, her blue dress was perfect for her figure and brought out the colour of her eyes. Why did this girl make me so nervous? "You smell really good Zach." she muttered leaning in and smelling my shirt. I gathered my thoughts. Her lips vibrated slightly on my chest and they sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"The kiss?" she cut in and I smirked.

"Yup," she put her hands on my chest and leaned in.

"You have caused me so much trouble Zachary, you know that?" I could feel her warm breath on my check. My lips brushed her face as I spoke and this tiny amount of contact made body shiver.

"I meant to, beautiful." I was going to kiss her again; there was nothing that could stop me-

"Zach!" I turned my head,

"Later!" I shouted, I didn't want this moment to end, but I felt her pull away and she was gone before I could look back.

C**ammie's POV**

I ran to the ladies room and bashed into some couple making out,

"Sorry!" I said Liz looked at me and blushed like a bleeding rose. My stomach flipped as I saw who she was kissing. "Jonas!?" their mouths opened and closed few times, but nothing was coming out. I laughed "Well, it's about time!" They both looked at me and smiled, their checks were flushed from the heat of the party and the situation I had just caught them in.

"Don't let me stop you!" I shouted as I pushed through the door to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and calmly told myself to get it together. I could feel the alcohol wearing off, so I freshened up my makeup and headed back over to the bar.

"Can I have-"

"A vodka shot?" the bartender asked with raised eyebrows and I nodded. He started to line them up and I winked at him as I flung my head back and downed the first one. It burned my throat as it slid down and my tough started to tingle. I was not really in the same dimension as the boy smiling at me so I just smiled back at him and turned back to the bar. I didn't usually get this drunk at a party. Even Tina's, I don't think I would remember what happened in the morning.

"Cam, are you okay?"

"Mmm…" I mumbled and hiccupped.

"Cam, do you want me to take you home?" I shook my head at him. I took his hand and started to drag him slowly and seductively to an empty room I had seen earlier.

"Cammie, I don't know if you know what you're doing." I laughed, and his hands found my waist, he didn't seem to mind that I was completely wasted any more. Zach's eyes stared down at me and I giggled, what was it about this boy that made me weak at the knees? He leaned down and kissed me, softly on the lips, his hands cupped my face. The fire grew inside of me and I press up against him. He picked me up in his strong arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips. My back was up against the wall and I was convinced that if it wasn't I would have fallen out of his arms. My head was spinning as he kissed down my neck and all across my collar bone. My fingers were running through his hair

"Zach," I whispered and he pulled back. "Nooo," I moaned and then my eyes opened and focused on Max's face in front of me.

"Zach?" his voice was full of confusion. His face suddenly filled with pain.

"Max I-" I chocked back a sudden sob, "Max I kissed…" I coughed slightly "I kissed Zach." he seemed to be relieved.

"I know." He said and smiled slightly, but sadly.

"You do? How?" I was shaking my head.

"I saw, I've been wondering when you would tell me. Though this wasn't what I pictured." He reached out and wiped a tear from my face. I hadn't even known I was crying.

"I'm soo-rryy-y," I stuttered, what was wrong with me? Things were becoming unnecessarily complicated. Max pulled me into him and I buried my face into his shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh, it's okay."

**Max's POV**

I spotted Cammie at the bar, I had been looking for her the whole party. She looked up and I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful in her little blue dress and so... drunk? She didn't seem to recognise me; she just smiled and turned back to the bar.

"Cam, are you okay?" I asked her leaning against the bar and putting down my empty beer bottle.

"Mmm…"she mumbled and hiccupped. She was so cute, but didn't usually get this drunk at parties.

"Cam, do you want me to take you home?" she shook her head at me. I felt her small hand close around mine and she started to drag me to some empty room, I knew she was completely wasted. I was surprised that there even was a spare room this late in the evening

"Cammie, I don't know if you know what you're doing." she laughed, and my hands found her waist. I could never really say no to Cammie, not when she looked at me with those eyes. I looked down at her and she giggled, this girl made my heart keep beating. I leaned down and kissed her, softly on the lips, I cupped her face in my hands. She pressed up against me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I pushed her up against the wall to keep my balance. I kissed down her neck and all across her collar bone. Her sent was consuming me, it was sweet and fresh. Her fingers were in my hair I kept kissing

"Zach," She whispered and I pulled back. My heart stopped for a moment. What was she talking about? "Nooo," she moaned as she opened her eyes

"Zach?" I said confused. Then I realised what she meant and was filled with hurt. She thought I was Zach?

"Max I-" she chocked back a sob, "Max I kissed…" Cammie coughed slightly "I kissed Zach." I breathed a sigh of relief, I was so happy she told me. Well maybe not happy considering I was pretty sure she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"I know." I said and smiled slightly, but there was still some pain left in my voice.

"You do? How?" she was shaking her head.

"I saw, I've been wondering when you would tell me." I reached out and wiped a tear from her face. Her mascara was running. It wasn't every day I saw Cammie cry, she didn't usually show weakness.

"I'm soo-rryy-y," she stuttered. I pulled her into me and she buried her face into my shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh, it's okay."

**A/N- I THINK THIS WENT WELL, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE PARTY?! DID YOU LIKE CAMMIE'S IMAGINATION? WHAT ABOUT LIZ AND JONAS'S MOMENT? ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. I HAVE INJERED MY WRIST AND WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE FOR A FEW DAYS :( I AM REALLY SORRY. I WILL BE STORING UP IDEAS THOUGH AND WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	10. Foggy memory

**A/N- OKAY SO I'M TYPING THIS WITH ONE HAND SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, BUT I DECIDED I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE YOU GUYS ANY LONGER. I REALLY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Max's POV**

Cammie's sobs stopped and she became dead weight. I guess she had been drinking more than I thought and had passed out. I laid her small frame down on the couch that was in the room and covered her in one of Tina's thousand dollar cashmere blankets and headed out of the room. I was kind of pissed about a few things and I guess there was one person I could take it out on.

"Zach!" I shouted over the dying sound of the music, the party was coming to an end. People were filtering out, but Zach was stood with Luke and Mathew. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Max," nobody knew we were brothers yet, so I had to be careful with what I said.

"Zach, I need to talk to you."

"Sure man, whatever." He shifted so his whole body was facing.

"Alone" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ookayy…" he looked back at his friends before walking to a corner of the room.

"What is it bro?" he asked. I laughed a bit, god he was either dumber than I thought, or thought I was the idiot.

"Um, well let's start with you kissing my girlfriend," I seethed; something crossed Zach's face, but then disappeared.

"Aw man, I'm sorry about that, but you of all people should understand." I looked at me like he was serious. I just laughed at him nervously.

"Really? And how's that work?" he smirked

"Well, she is pretty hot." I hate this boy! I clenched my fists.

"What did you say?" it was all I could do not to punch this guy in the face.

"I said, your girlfriend is hot." And with that I punched him as hard as I could… in the face. He dropped he beer can he had been drinking from and hit the wall.

"Don't talk about Cammie like that in front of me again!" I turned and walked away from my brother. Whoa, I felt so much better.

**Zach's POV**

I steady myself. I was going to go after him, but decided against it. Max had had a good reason to punch me. I can't believe Cammie told him about the kiss or at least that's how I assume he found out. Where was Cammie? I hadn't seen her sense we were inches apart and I was about to betray my brother again. I tightened up the muscles in my face and then relaxed them. My jaw was throbbing, but I smirked when I realised this meant so was Max's hand. I wouldn't be surprised if he did more damage to himself by hitting me that hard in the jaw.

**Max's POV**

I went back to get Cammie. She should probably get home. When I re-entered the room, I could hear her soft breaths and knew she was still sleeping. I bent down and kissed her on the check before picking her up bridal style. God she was beautiful. Like a princess, what was she doing with a stable boy like me? Maybe she should be with Zach. Maybe she deserved more than me? I shook the idea from my mind. There was no way I would let Cammie go.

"Max?" Cammie mumbled as I climbed into the driver's seat of my car.

"Yes, angle?" I said tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um, I need to-" she stopped talking.

"Cammie?" I heard her let out a tired sigh. She was asleep again. I smiled to myself. She was really cute when she slept. Her soft breathing made me want to wrap her up in my arms and keep her safe.

**Cammie's POV**

I woke with a pounding head ache. I felt sticky and sweaty. I was still wearing the same cloths as last night; at least I think I was wearing this last night. My shoes where by the door, but nothing else had been touched. I climbed out of bed and slumped over to my closet mirror. I looked like sh*t. I ran brush through my matted hair and headed for the shower. Turning on the water I slipped out of my blue dress and into the waterfall of warm water.

When I got dressed I threw on the t-shirt I found and a denim mini skirt. Throwing on a pair of grey flats and grabbing my bag I ran out to the car. I put on a bit of lip gloss and blush as I drove and swallowed a pain killer. By the time I had gotten to school I still didn't remember anything from the other night, which was pretty surprising sense I never got drunk enough to forget the whole night. It was early when I got to school and we had a Chemistry test first period so I headed to my locker to collect my notes. The halls were basically empty, but I felt my locker rattle a little as someone rested on the one next to mine.

"He, Gallagher Girl." Zach's voice echoed through the empty halls of the school. I slammed my locker shut.

"What do you want Zach?" I spat. God I hated this boy. He put his hands up.

"What?" he smirked,

"I'm not in the mood for you and your-"

"My what?" he shot back

"God! Just leave me alone before I-"

"Before you kiss me again?" his eyes were sparkling with excitement and I wanted to smack that never ending smirk off his face.

"Urgh! I hate you!" I spat venom dripping from my every word. The light in his eyes left and I smiled, but he didn't stop smirking.

"You didn't mind me too much last night," he said leaning so I could feel the heat radiating off his body "I don't think there was much more distance between us than this, Gallagher Girl." I felt my breaths getting heavy and my heart beat was speeding up.

"I-I don't remember…" God what did I do last night that I couldn't remember. People were starting to arrive and were staring at us.

"You don't remember?" Zach asked sanding back. I shook my head as I tried to get away from him sent. He did smell good.

"No, I can't remember anything from last night. I looked up into his eyes. What had I done that I couldn't remember? Whet was Zach so proud of? I needed to know. "What happened Zach? What have I forgotten?" he didn't say anything for a moment; I could tell he was thinking, and then he smiled. _Yes, actual smilage! _

"We kissed." My stomach flipped_. _He had to be lying, and yetfor some reason I believed him and this made it worse.

"I don't remember that." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Then let me refresh your memory." Zach's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me in. his lips pressed against mine, sweet and warm. I gasped at the suddenness of the kiss (Or at least that's what I'm telling myself). I felt Zach smile into the kiss as he started to kiss more passionately and I let him.

**A/N- OKAY SO THERE SOME ZAMMIE TO LEAVE YOU HANGING! I HOPE YOU IKE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOUR TEAM MAX OR ZACH! I NEED TO KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! ON ND WHO'S POV DO YOU WANT NEXT CHAP?**


	11. Is it true?

**A/N- OKAY SO THE LAST CHAPTER ENDED WITH ZAMMIE, BUT BECAUSE IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE WHICH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BORE YOU WITH ALL MY EXCUSES, YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THE LAST CHAPTER TO REFRESH YOU MEMORY. AGAIN REALLY SORRY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP! **

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY, THIS SHOULD HAVE SUNK IN BY NOW, BUT I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS.**

**WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME FISTS-A-FLYIN IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Cammie's POV**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in. This was the best kiss I had even had. Zach was holding my back and I played with the hair at the base of his neck. My lips were burning when I came to my senses. I pulled back.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted, angrier at myself than Zach. He was breathing heavily; we had been kissing a lot longer than I thought.

"Nothing, I just, I thought…" he had been smiling, but now he was a deep red colour. Zach Goode? Blushing, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it.

"In case you have forgotten I am dating someone and in case that wasn't enough, he turns out to be your brother!" he was trying to recover, but was finding it hard.

"Yeah, but I-" he started but didn't finish.

"Don't care." I finished for him.

"Cammie, I know you are dating Max, but there is just something about you that-"

"I don't wasn't to hear it, Zach. You have made me feel bad enough. I have been packed full of guilt after that first kiss and I don't know how to tell Max."

"But you did, last night." I looked at him, racking my brain for what had happened last night. I turned to walk away. I didn't want to talk to Zach anymore. People were staring and I wasn't in the mood to be stared at.

"Cammie, Cammie wait!" I heard him jogging to catch up to me. He got in front of me and started walking backwards so he could look me in the eye. I just kept my gaze straight ahead and picked up my pace. "Cammie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I-" I laughed, was he serious? Was he messing with me?

"Zach, I'm not in the mood, I want to get some last minute revision in before this Chemistry test I have this morning. So please," I stopped walking and turned to face him "leave me alone." He looked at me shocked and I left him like that, stood alone in the hall. I felt his eyes on me as I continued down the corridor and I felt the urge turn around a run back to him, tell him I forgave him and that, that… that what? I didn't really know what I would say, so I just kept walking.

**Zach's POV**

I watched her walk away. My lips were tingling from the kiss. I knew that Cammie had been drunk last night I hadn't thought she wouldn't remember what had happened. I also hadn't thought that she would have let that kiss go on for as long as it did. I could taste coconut chap stick and I smiled to myself, Cammie tasted sweet.

When lunched rolled around I was still thinking about the kiss with Cammie.

"Zach!" I piled on the mash potatoes and spaghetti, not that was really hungry, but I had football after school and I didn't want play with an empty stomach. I saw Luke running up to me. He looked super excited, it was actually worrying me.

"What?" I asked hesitantly as I looked around the room for a free table.

"Dude, tell me it's not true!" I turned and looked at him he sounded stressed, but he still had that weird grin on his face.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Just then I turned to see Cammie talking a seat with Bex, Liz and Macey and I couldn't help but smirk. She saw me staring and whipped her head back around, her hair hitting her in the face.

"I knew it! Ha!" I pulled my eyes from Cammie; she was in mid laugh at something Macey had said.

"Knew what exactly?" I asked.

"You made out with Cammie Morgan in the hall this morning!" I felt the colour drain from my face. How did people find out? _This is high school, Zach it's where gossip is born. _Then I shrugged my shoulders trying to play it cool.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," I didn't think Cammie would everyone knowing what we had done. I felt Luke patted me hard on the back,

"Whatever you say man, but that's what I heard."

"From who?" I spotting a table and heading in its direction, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Tina,"

"Who?" I said as Luke took the seat opposite me.

"You know, Tina." I pressed my lips together and squinted at him "Tina Walters…" when I still didn't show any kind of recollection to the name and sighed, "The bleached blonde that hit on you the moment you walked into school on your first day. The one came onto you at the party the other night? The one who kissed _you?_" my eyes shot open and I nodded. I didn't like Tina, she told me that she liked me though and who was I turn her down, besides I was only with her for like 15 minutes.

"Oh yeah, Tina," I shoved a spoonful of potato into my mouth just as the others came over and took their seats. They were smiling at me.

"Soooo…" Mathew said he actually was the only one not smiling.

"Is it true?" Shawn asked taking a sip out of his water bottle.

"Look guys, I didn't kiss Cam-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Max stood behind me, his eyes were angry and I knew he must have heard. Apparently news travelled fast in this school. Then I felt his fist connect with my jaw… again. "What the HE-" I stared, just before he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me from my seat and punching me in the gut.

"That is for kissing my girlfriend-" this time I didn't let him finish, I swung my fist back and punched him square in the face.

I could hear all the chants "Fight, Fight, Fight! Fight, Fight …" I punched him again in the stomach as I took a hit on the side and I knew that would leave a bruise.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Stop! Fight, Fight, Fight, Please, Fight, Stop!" I heard some panicked voice in the crowd. "Stop! Please, Stop It! Let me through! Please!" Then Cammie was in the circle with Max and me. She was crying. She grabbed onto Max's elbow as he pulled back to hit me again.

"Please," she whispered, but so everyone could hear. It was silent and Max was looking from her to me, his anger starting to fade. His noise was bleeding and he had a cut under his eye that will no doubt leave him with a black eye. I looked around, my side was throbbing and my head was pounding, I found comfort in the fact that I knew Max was probably feeling the same way.

Once the crowd started to dissipate and everyone returned to their lunch, Cammie gave us both cold glares.

"Real, mature. You two need to grow up!" she was crying again. Then she turned her back on us and ran from the lunch room. I turned around, just as Macey, Bex and Liz rushed after her. I made eye contact with Max for moment before he too turned and went after Cammie.

**A/N- AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I JUST FEEL SO BAD. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER THOUGH AND I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I MEAN 101 REVIEWS, THAT'S JUST SO AMAZING! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ MY OTHER STORIES, ****_GREEN OR BLUE, TOBIAS'S NOTE _****AND ****_A PRINCESS'S SELECTION, _****I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THEM SOON TOO. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! PLEASE, REVIEW!**


	12. A bit of advice

**A/N- I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND TRYING TO FINISH ONE OF MY ORTHER STORIES, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL THERE, AND LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Zach's POV**

Everyone in the lunch room was staring at me. I didn't know what to say to them or if I should say anything at all. Most of them were looking at me with either disgust, envy, or an unreadable expression. Then there were people like Tina Walters, who although I didn't know very well I could tell she was trouble from a mile away. I figured that out the minute I realised she was smiling when Cammie was crying, that and just her dress last night said a lot about her character.

"Poor Zachy," she said, her eyes big and her bottom lip out in a pout "Cammie doesn't want you?" she placed her hands on my chest. She had pink nails that seemed too long to be real.

"What do you want Tina?" she looked up from my shirt and smiled at me. She looked expectant like she wanted me to smile back or something. Ha! Not gonna happen.

"Uh, me?" she batted her eyelashes at me innocently "I only want to make you feel better, Cammie Morgan has been a bitch to me too, to all of us… ask anyone." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and gestured to everyone. Of course I didn't believe one word of what she was saying, I knew for a fact that Cammie was loved by everyone.

"I don't believe you, now get off me." I stepped back so I was out of her reach and her hands fell to her sides. She looked shocked

"Don't believe me than, but I'm warning you-" I laughed

"You're warning me?" her eyes turned cold and I knew she was angry, this girl could turn like a dime.

"Yes, Cameron Morgan will never fall for you, you're an ass and I know her, she likes the good ones, the sweet ones, the ones who _don't_ wear leather jackets and smoke and drink and make out with random girls at parties and," she paused smiling again "Get into fights. I'm pretty sure she already hates you Zachary." She flicked her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder and walked back over to her table of sluts. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks because as much as hated to admit it, she was right. Cammie did hate me. I ticked all the boxes on Tina's list. N fact Cammie had even told me that she hated me, this morning after our kiss in the hallway. I finally decided to go back and finish my food. I was hungry even though I felt like was going to throw up.

All my friends were silent. They were trying not to look at me. They kept making weird eye contact with each other and sneaking quick glances at me.

"What?" I asked them after a few awkward minutes. I was trying to keep the anger out of my voice; shouldn't they be like telling me that there were tones of hot chicks in school, or complementing my punches? They still didn't respond.

"What?" I asked again.

"You didn't go after her?" Mathew asked annoyed, the others turned to face me. Was this some kind of intervention of something?

"I didn't think-"

"Look man," Luke started shaking his head disappointedly "That girl," he pointed towards the direction Cammie left "She is the sweetest girl in this school, everyone knows it. That's why everyone looks like they hate you. You made Cammie Morgan cry." He was saying the opposite of what Tina told me.

"I didn't mean to, I'm not the one who started the fight." I said putting my head in my hands and running my fingers through my hair

"Yeah, but you're not the one who finished it either." he said raising an eyebrow, I looked back up and all the others were nodding. I couldn't believe my friends were acting like this.

"Zach, were not against you or anything, I mean, you've already kissed the girl twice, which is more than any of us have been able to do." Shawn smiled at my confused expression. "You didn't think we all haven't tried getting with that girl? She's the one everyone wants, because she's the one no one can have." Luke laughed like he was trying to keep everything light. He seemed to be over Cammie, but the thought of him, of any of them trying to make a move on her made me... jealous.

"You got that right; Cammie has dated two guys; Max Townsend and Joshua Abrams." I was actually getting into this. The guys telling me all this stuff about Cammie, maybe I could use what they were saying alongside what Tina had told me to become someone who Cam would like to date.

"Josh? Who's Josh?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"Joshua Abrams; receiver on the school football team four years in a row. Classic boy next door, cutie that girls just eat up." Shawn responded with a grimace.

"Do you know him?" I asked

"Um yeah, but we don't really like..."

"I'm on the team," Luke says with a shrug

"I know him well enough. He's a good player, a great player really. Number 5, you know him Zach." Oh yeah number 5, he was a good player.

"You guys can help me." I said smirking one of my signature smirks.

"What-" Mathew started but I cut him off

"You know all this stuff."

"Yeah, but Zach, Cammie kind of," Luke paused "To put it lightly, doesn't like you."

"Okay that's a bit of an understatement, but! You all seem to know Cammie quite well; you know what she likes and what she doesn't like. I need your help." On the outside I may have seemed all cool and sure of myself, but on the inside I was praying they would agree because if they didn't I knew I probably didn't stand a chance against my brother who could do no wrong.

"I'm in." Luke said with a shrug, and soon enough all the others nodded in agreement...

"Okay," I said rubbing my hands together "Where should we begin?"

I saw Josh after school in the locker rooms when we were getting changed after practice. He was laughing and joking around with a large defence player. His name was Dan, a nice guy got along with everyone. The guys thought that Josh would be able to give me a few tips on how to win Cammie over. He had actually dated her after all. I had a towel slung over my bare shoulders and used it to wiped the sweat off my face. I tossed my jersey into my locker and headed over towards him.

"Hey Abrams," I said, Josh finished his conversation with Dan. I gave a slight nod as Dan headed over to the showers. Josh turned around

"Zach," he said with a grin,

"You did well out there man," I said looking up and scratching the back of my neck. This was a lot more awkward than thought it would be.

"Thanks dude, you too," We stood not saying a word for a moment. The room was loud and filled with guys, but we seemed to be stood in silence "Can I help with something?" Josh asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could give me some advice." He shrugged

"On what?" he asked and I cleared my throat

"On Cammie Morgan." Amusement appeared on Josh's face

"You want to date Cammie don't you?" he said with a smirk and I smirked back

"Yeah kind of."

"She's dating Max Townsend."

"I know."

"So how can I help?"

"Cammie hates me," he chucked

"I can tell." This guy was irritating

"What funny about that?" I snapped and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing. You going to tell me what I can actually help you with?"

"How can I get Cammie to... not... hate me?" I asked

"I'm not sure how helpful I can be, I mean Cammie and I dated like as freshman and sophomores. She's my next-door neighbour, but we don't hang out that much. Cammie likes honesty," he says casually. I was surprised that actually was helping me

"Okay," I said and he continues

"She likes it when you admit you're wrong," he laughs "She likes when she's right. She doesn't like when you tell her what to do or if you don't pay for ice-cream on a date. She doesn't like it when you lie or cheat. Just all the things girls hate." Okay so that's helpful

"Thanks man." I say holding out my hand. Josh takes it and we shake hands.

"No problem, good luck with Cammie. If I can help with anything else, just ask." I nod and we go our separate ways. Josh's tips were actually helpful because I had an idea on how to get Cammie.

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, IT WAS KIND OF A FILLER, I WAS AT A POINT WHERE I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO DO, BUT I THINK I'M BACK ON TRACK, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! WHOSE POV DO YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER; HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT ZACH COULD DO TO WIN CAMMIE OVER? REVIEW, FAV, FALLOW! **


	13. Apology

**A/N- HEY, SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS, I HAVE BEEN WORKING TO UPDATE ALL OF MY STORIES THIS WEEKEND! IT'S BEEN SO MUCH FUN! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**Cammie's POV**

I sat on the couch at home. My hair was wet from the shower I had taken and I just had on one of my dad's old t-shirts that I had stolen. It was just a plan grey shirt, but in the middle it had a black infinity sign. It had been baggy on him so it hung on me like a potato sack and finished just above my knees. On my feet I wore pink fuzzy slipper socks that bunched around my ankles. It was Wednesday and I had decided not to go to school, my parents had gotten home last night and when I got up this morning I told them I wasn't feeling well (lie) and would be staying home. My mother had protested a little, but had eventually given in and gone to work like my dad. Basically I couldn't face everyone after the fight yesterday. It was embarrassing and people knew they were fighting over me. I had people asking about it on social media! I mean come on these people had no lives.

So now I was sat on the couch reading my favourite book _A Mad, Wicked, Folly _**(A/N- IT IS A REALLY GOOD BOOK! READ IT! AND IF YOU ALREADY HAVE, TELL ME AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT WILL!) **Eating ice cream and not answering any of the texts from my friends.

Max had apologised for fighting with Zach, but had been really angry that I had kissed Zach... _again_; which of course was so unforgivable of me I felt like I was going to throw-up just thinking about it. I had cried so much after school yesterday, I was afraid that our relationship was falling apart and he might break up with me. I couldn't bear to face him or anyone else for that matter especially Zach. All in all I was feeling sorry for myself. My parents had no idea what was going on and I wanted to keep it that way, I didn't want to end up crying on one of their shoulders like those pathetic teenage girls in the movies, especially if this was my own entire fault anyway. At around lunch time there was a knock on the door, but I ignored it. Then my phone rang and I ignored it. Then there was another knock at the door and my phone rang so I got up and… opened the front door… in my t-shirt…. That made it look like I wasn't wearing anything underneath…

"Cammie!" it was Zach. Wasn't he supposed to be in school? He was wearing casual worn jeans and a forest green t-shirt shirt. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed and come straight over. His eyes were sparkling with mischief. He was smirking and had a dimple showing that I had never noticed before. Max had two I had always loved that about him.

"Zach? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked. Seeing him again brought all the guilt I was feeling back and I had to force my hands not to shake. I clutched the hem of the t0shirt and pulled it down slightly. I noticed he was no longer looking me in the eye, but down at my bare legs.

"Zach!" his head jerks back up and his eyes meet mine again.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows and put my hand on my hip.

"You know for a short girl, you have pretty long legs there Gallagher Girl." He glanced back down again and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," he mumbled a smirk still present on his face and his tone told it he clearly wasn't sorry. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Zach?" I said with a huff. He took in a deep breath and I watched as an expression crossed him face, one of nervousness? _What would Zach be nervous about? _I thought as he gathered himself and prepared to speak again.

"Cammie, I came… I came to… apologise." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, but then I realised he wasn't joking.

"Seriously?" I asked, my heart rate quickening up.

"Um, yes… I am sorry Cammie for everything." he paused "I know I have been a-"

"Jerk?" I cut in. He opened his mouth to reply, but then seemed to think better of it,

"Yes, but also-"

"An ass? A bastard, a son of bi-"

"Okay, I think we get the picture." He said putting his hands up, I rolled my eyes again and took in a deep breath as I waited.

I saw he had a slight black eye from the fight yesterday and his lip had a small cut on it.

"The point is that I have been… all the things you said and more. I didn't mean to be a jerk, I just…"

"Zach, I don't know if I have time for this. I'm not feeling very well, which is why I'm not in school, I'm not sure what your excuse is, but if you could please," he took a step closer to me and I fought the urge to step back again.

"Cammie," he whispered I looked down at my feet as I felt the warmth of his breath on the side of my face. My cheeks were turning pink and my stomach was tying itself into knots. I swear to god, if he kisses me again I will cut his-

"I'm sorry," and then he kissed me. Only on the side of my cheek, but that small kiss sent bolts of electricity flying through my body and I shivered. He chuckled slightly and took a step back.

"I better get going, lunch will be ending soon." he went turn and I found myself trying to find something to say before he left.

"Have you eaten anything?" I asked standing up onto my tiptoes.

"No, but I'm not really hungry. Bye, Cammie." He waved and then jumped into his car and drove off leaving me stood in the door way, frozen and speechless.

**Zach's POV**

I ran into English a few minutes late, but luckily the teacher seemed to be later. I took my seat next to Luke.

"How did it go with Cammie?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dude, no, I just apologised and left her thunderstruck. I think it went rather well." I said rubbing my hands together. They were still sweating slightly, I had been so nervous to go and see her. My heart was beating slightly faster than normal. It wasn't used to this kind of thing. I had never had to work for a girl before; they usually just came to me.

"Whatever you say and Zach," I looked over to him

"Yeah?" I asked trying to pull my thoughts from Cammie

"Chill out, if an apology doesn't work, I don't know where else for you to start; besides… how can you not say sorry correctly?" he chuckled, but I didn't laugh. I wanted Cammie to believe that I was sorry so badly, but she hated me. She had literally said to me, and I quote _"Urgh! I hate you!" _so you can see why I was so nervous even though I felt it had gone okay.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath "What's next on the list to get Cammie to fall in love with me?"

**A/N- SORRY TO LEAVE YOU AT A SIMILAR ENDING AS LAST ITME, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT TO GET A CHAPTER UP. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T SUCK, PEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW, I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL. PM IF YOU WANT AS WELL, REMEMBER YOU GUYS KEEP THIS STORY GOING! **

**I HAVE A NEW STORY UP CALLED **_**FOOT PRINT IN THE SAND. **_**IT'S ANOTHER GALLAGHER GIRL STORY. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT AND THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE! **

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**-LOVEWORDS**


	14. Its working

**A/N- OKAY FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO APPOLOGISE FOR DISAPEARING ON YOU ALL, THEN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEW AND I DON'T NORMALLY GIVE SHOUTOUTS, BUT SHOUTOUT TO **Bookwormreader1 **FOR GETTING ME TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER AND FOR WRITING SO MANY STORIES I LOVE! IF YOU DON'T KNOW HER STORIES GO CHECK THEM OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN THE GG BOOKS ALLY CARTER DOES :(**

"_I'm sorry," and then he kissed me._

**Cammie's POV**

A breeze pushed my hair forward and into my face. Max's jacket was draped over my shoulders and his fingers were laced through mine, my eyes glided through the hall as we entered the school, scanning the faces of all the students. It had been a week sense Zach apologised and he had been ignoring me… well, I mean not your usual avoiding. Every time I saw him he would smile and wave, or smirk and wink or just smirk, but if I tried to say something or get close to him he would turn and walk the other way, or just vanish into a crowd of students.

"Something wrong Cammie?" Max's voice was soft and concerned, I suppose he was still trying to make up for his fight with Zach; people were still whispering about it. I had forgiven him a long time ago though, after all, hadn't I caused it in the first place? I had forgiven Max, but had I really forgiven Zach? Had Max forgiven me? I looked up and saw Max staring down at me. I took in a deep breath and smiled,

"Yeah, fine." I said as I shook my head from my thoughts and started to head to my locker. Max close behind me.

"Cammie," Max said and I waited for him to continue "I wanted you to know that everything is Okay between us." I stopped walking, staring forward, I knew that he had stopped too, he wanted me to turn round and face him, but I couldn't bring myself to. My eyes started to sting and I looked around trying to gather myself together, I didn't want to cry in front of everyone again. I _wanted_ everything to _Okay_, and I knew that _technically _things were Okay, I was physically okay, emotionally Okay, mentally Okay, but I _wasn't_ Okay. I couldn't say anything because I was over reacting, I was fine, no one would be able to understand, because wasn't everything Okay? I turned and wrapped arms around his torso, burying my face into his chest sense I was too short to reach the crook of his neck. I felt Max's arms slip around my waist and pull me closer. I didn't cry, I didn't sniff, and I just breathed heavily into his shirt,

"Everything is fine," I whispered to myself, coming to the conclusion that I had been looking for "but everything is not Okay." Max either didn't hear me, or chose not to say anything back and for that I was grateful. So we just stayed there as the bell rang for class, as the halls emptied, he just held me, saying nothing, I breathed deeply as my mind cleared. My thoughts were no longer flicking from page to page, but being read; the pages being turned slowly and methodically.

Xxxxx

I scribbled down notes as the teacher spoke, her words coming out quickly and rushed as she tried to finish the lesson on time.

"And this is when Russia became a communist country. The leader of the Bolsheviks, Lenin, seized power in November 1917." The bell rang and she let out a deep breath that she must have been holding for some time. Everyone started to push their things into their bags almost immediately.

"We will continue from here next lesson." She shouted over the crowd of students pushing out of the door and into the already packed hall.

"I didn't catch a word of that." Said Macey as she waited for me to put my books away, I gave out a quick laugh

"Yeah well you were on your phone, texting Nick the whole time so…" I put my bag on my shoulder and started to head for the door.

"I was not!" she said defensively, he voice cracking slightly as I gave her a sideways glance "Well, he started it, I mean like, I don't even like him like that." She said as her phone buzzed and she fought the urge not to break into a wide grin

"I won't judge," I said with a sly smile and she immediately turned the screen on and read the text, I watched her cheeks go slightly pink before she typed a reply and tapped on the **X **key 5 times.

"Really Macey, five kisses?"

"It was an accident!" she said shoving the phone into her pocket.

"It's cool, Nick is hot." I said nonchalantly, I had had a crush on him freshman year when he came, but it quickly wore off when he had a party and got completely wasted… that was also… freshman year.

"Hey!" Macey grumbled and glared at me before she smiled, her eyes twinkling, "He is isn't he…" I raised my eyebrows at her. Macey McHenry never swooned "Well, he is!" and I just burst into laughter as her face pinched up and her lips formed a un-intentioned pout, when I just kept laughing she broke into a smile and started laughing too.

Xxxxx

**Zach's POV**

"Are guys sure that this is working?" I asked when lunch rolled around like it did every day. I just sat at the table; I wasn't really hungry so I just gazed out the window as the others ate fried chicken and potatoes.

"Trust me…" Shawn mumbled as he shoved a potato into his mouth "Just you wait; I can tell that she is already getting anxious. You basically had a complete change of character and then left her hanging. She'll come to you." I shook my head

"But every time she tries to come to me I walk away… what if I walked away from the right moment?" I winced at the thought of missing my chance with Cammie; I had messed up so much already. I looked around the lunch room and saw her sat with her friends. Max's arm was slung over her shoulder and they were all laughing at something someone at the table had said. Liz and Jonas were sat next to each other and so were Grant and Bex, Nick was smiling at Macey who seemed to be concentrating on her salad. My eyes fell back on Cammie and found her blue eyes staring back at me. I smiled at her and nodded slightly, the corner of her mouth turned up slightly, her eyes reflecting the bright lights of the cafeteria. She turned back to her friends and I felt my heart sink a little.

"Nah, don't worry about it man." Luke said shrugging his shoulders. I nodded and looked back over his shoulder to see Cammie stand up and walk out of the room. I couldn't resist, I excused myself from the guys and followed her out.

"Zach," her voice was soft and cautious. I turned around and saw her standing in the door way of the old music room.

"Hey Cammie," I said coolly stepping towards her and running a hand through my hair.

"What is your problem Zach?" my smile fell and so did my stomach

"What-" I cleared my throat "What do you mean?" I had missed my chance. I had walked away from the right moment and now it was too late.

"I'm talking about your apology and then suddenly you stop talking to me? I'm talking about how you're a jerk and an ass and then all sweet and nice." I tried to come up with something to say

"You think I'm sweet and nice?" Maybe it wasn't too late... I took another step closer to her, but this time she stepped back.

"You know what I mean." She stuttered becoming flustered.

"I said I was sorry Cammie I don't know what's so bad about that."

"Nothing, it's not the apology, I just… you're so… complicated." Her voice was becoming quieter as I keep stepping closer, smirking down at her. I wanted to run my fingers through her dishwater blonde hair and feel my lips on her's again.

"Don't even think about it Zachy." She said, poking her index finger into my chest and pushing me away from her. She was smirking up at me now. I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off, "Come on, I was just starting to warm up to you and here you go trying to mess it all up again." My mouth was still hanging open slightly as she slipped passed me and walked back into the lunch room, her hips swaying slowly. The loose blonde curls of her hair bouncing with each step. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, she was… perfect.

**A/N – DID YOU LIKE IT!? I PRETTY PROUND OF IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND OR PM I WOULD LOVE TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU! SO YEAH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, YOU GUYS CAN THANK **Bookwormreader1 **FOR THIS CHAPTER, WITHOUT HER REVIEWS I PROBABLY WOULD'T HAVE GOTTEN THIS CHAPTER UP ANYTIME SOON. PLEASE REVIEW! PM, FAV, FALLOW, THIS CHAPTER IS PROOF THAT YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!**

**THANK YOU ALL, I HOPE EVERYTHING IS **_**OKAY**_** FOR YOU :)**

**-LOVEWORDS**he would turn and walk the other waymy eyes glided through the hall as i ND I DON'


	15. Pretty Little Liars and tears

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CAMMIE ZACH OR ANYTHING FROM THE ORIGINAL GALLAGER GIRL BOOKS**

**Cammie's POV**

I looked up at Macey's house, or I should say mansion. It was a huge white building with a large green law that stretched out in front of it; a long gravel drive cut through the lush garden and up it the front door. There were black expensive cars parked along the side of the house, and behind the massive garage door were dozens of vintage vehicles from the 1920's, it was a hobby of the Senator, but by far the coolest room in the house. Even though I had been there hundreds of times before, I still couldn't stop from gaping the whole way up to her room.

Macey swung her door open revealing a large king sized bed with white sheets and black trim. She had a white plush carpet that my toes sunk into. Her dressing table was black, her closet doors where black, even all the pictures around the room where in black and white, she had a small crystal chandelier with black bulbs that created an earie glow when they were on, but she hardly ever used it. It looked like an old photograph and was absolutely immaculate. Macey wasn't Goth or anything, she just liked black and white; her closet was full of colourful clothing. She dropped onto her bed with a sigh. I grabbed a pillow off the loveseat she had under her window and settled on the floor… like I said it was a plush carpet. Liz had stayed after school do some extra credit stuff with Jonas, and Bex had to go out to dinner with her family for her grandmothers 80th birthday… or something like that, so it was just me and Macey.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as Macey just started up at the ceiling,

"Out," she answered casually before sitting up and looking at me. "Want to do something?" she asked raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked cautiously leaning forward, if this was one of Macey's crazy ideas; I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with it, but she simply shrugged and looked at the door.

"I don't know, I'm just bored," I nodded again in agreement; I thought about all the rooms Macey had and all the things we could do.

"We could watch a movie…" I said thinking about the massive cinema room she down stairs. She shrugged again. I was surprised Macey wasn't suggesting going out and partying till dawn, that was usually her style, but I wouldn't have wanted to anyways so I guess it was for the best. I suddenly smiled at her,

"We could watch a marathon of Pretty Little Liars…" she hesitated before smirking, it was Macey's favourite show, so I knew there was no way she would turn it down.

"You're on." she jumped up and ran out the door and I did the same. I laughed at the way she skidded on her socks to turn the corner and almost knocked into the wall.

"Slow down Mace!" I shouted, if I lost her I knew I would get lost completely and I would have to call her and she would have to someone find me…. it was a whole thing that wasn't uncommon. It wasn't only me though, Bex had gotton lost trying to find the bathroom and Liz gets lost trying to get to the front door and leave all the time. I watched as her black hair vanished through a door way and followed. We stumbled down a set of stairs with a mahogany banister. I remember when we were younger we would all take turns sliding down it because the parents and staff hardly ever came this way so we knew we wouldn't get into trouble. Inside the cinema it was dimly light. The whole front wall was massive cinema scree. The wall behind was covered in D. . there was a ladder that wheeled around so you could reach right up to the ceiling. The red velvet chairs that lead up to the screen were all empty, I was pretty sure Macey, Liz and Bex and I were the only ones whoever used this room, but that didn't stop it from being cleaned. Not a speck of dust was out of place. Macey was crouched down by the wall of movies and TV series that she had, pulling out all the box sets for our favourite show. I headed over and kneeled beside her.

"Can you help me carry these up to the projector room?" she asked shoving half the pile at me.

"Sure," we headed over to a small door that lead up a small staircase and into the projector room where we could play the picture. Macey went over and popped the first disc into one of the many DVD players.

"We're starting with the first episode right?" She asked as she pressed play.

"Yeah, that's usually how you start a marathon Mace." I said with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, very funny Cam, I was just checking." We headed back down and sat a few rows from the back, so we wouldn't have to strain our necks to see the screen. We watched, talking quietly about little things, around halfway through the second season we stopped to make popcorn and get a soda.

"Sooo," I started as we sat back down again. Macey rolled her eyes,

"Spit it out Cammie," she said and I smiled,

"How is it going with you and Nick?" I saw Macey stiffen at the mention of his name and even in the dark light I could see a blush creeping up her neck.

"What about us?"

"You know what Macey," I said turning to face her in my seat. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye,

"We aren't an item Cammie, there is no 'us'," she used her finger to put quotation marks around the word _us_.

"I know you like him," I said with a smirk and she looked away, "What's wrong?" she was silent, when she turned to look at me her eyes were watering,

"I do like him Cam, but he doesn't like me back," her voice was cracking slightly. I stared at her in shock; she had to be kidding,

"But I thought that you two were, like, almost together…" I said softly, she shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, Macey never cried, especially over a boy.

"I thought so too, but I saw him after school, sucking faces with Bridget Evens by the bus stop," her tears were grey with mascara and staining her cheeks. I didn't know what to say,

"Macey, I'm so sorry," I wished I had never brought up the subject; it must have been why she seemed so down, why she didn't ask if we could go out. She choked and wiped away her tears, smudging her makeup even more.

"Huh, its fine Cam, really, I'll get over it." she smiled a dazzling smile "He's just a boy," I could see pain in her eyes, even with that smile on her face I could tell it was a fake, that she was really upset and if I didn't know her better I would say heart broken. I encased her in a hug and squeezed her tightly, she hugged me back both of us leaning over the armrest between us.

"It's his loss, Mace. It really is." I say rubbing her back and I feel her nod against my shoulder. We part again,

"But what about you?" she asked with a sniffle "You and Max? And Zach?" I had told Macey that Zach was Max's brother; she was the only one who knew. I shrugged

"Nothing new,"

"You like Zach?" she asked raising her eyebrows, her voice was becoming stronger and less watery,

"No." she smirked at me,

"Really, Cammie? That was the worst lie you have ever told." I blushed and looked at the screen,

"It was not!" I snapped and she laughed

"Yes it was and you know it,"

"I'm dating his brother Mace, nothing is going to happen, nothing can happen." She shook her head and sighed, but didn't say anything. "What?" I asked turning to her again,

"Nothing, nothing," she said waving a hand dismissively

"What? Tell me," I said wanting to know, she was making me crazy,

"It's, just something already has happened Cam." She paused "I'm going to go to the bathroom." she said standing up. I nodded absentmindedly as she left me alone. _She's right Cammie, you do like Zach. _But I can't like Zach. Macey _was_ right though I liked Zach, but he wasn't right for me, Max was right for me, Zach was a bad boy, the wrong boy… so why did I feel like I was with the wrong brother?

**A/N- OKAY SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT I'M GONG SKING GUYS! YAY! AND I WANTED TO WRITE THIS AND GET IT UP SENSE IT HAS BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! SORRY ABOUT ANY GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTKES I HAVN'T HAD A CHANCE TO GO THROUGH IT, I WILL CHECK IT LATTER, BUT HERE YOU GO! AND YOU CAN GO CHECK OUT MY HOLIDAY STORYS **_**My Soldier **_**AND **_**Cinnamon Kiss! **_**PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! **

**-LOVEWORDS**


	16. Bro moment

**A/N- BELIEVE IT OR NOT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE A MONTH AGO, BUT I DIDN'T GET TO POST IT BECAUSE MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND IT HAD TO BE SHIPPED AWAY SO WE COULD SAVE IT'S HARD DRIVE AND ALL THE STORIES I HAVE ON IT... GOOD NEWS... IT WAS SUCCESSFUL! YAY! I AM REALLY SORRY THIS COULDN'T COME ANY SOONER. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER; SORRY THERE WASN'T MUCH ROMANCE IN THE LAST ONE, AND THERE WON'T BE IN THIS ONE, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE MACEY AND CAMMIE'S MOMENT? I FELT LIKE THERE WAS TOO MUCH DRAMA GOING ON BETWEEN CAM AND THE BOYS SO I WANTED TO BREAK IT UP A LITTLE BIT. I ALSO REALLY WANT TO GET IN A BRO MOMENT BETWEEN ZACH AND MAX… SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**

**Zach's POV**

So living with Max and my dad was harder than I thought it would be, though I think the fact that I was trying to steal my brother's girlfriend increased the awkwardness between us by a considerable amount. Most of the time I was home was spent in my room listening to music or watching videos on YouTube, to be honest I didn't have that much of a home life. However I must admit that it was better than living with my mother, who happened to be a complete nut job. I did get to go to good parties and hang with cool people.

In truth, I was jealous of Max, he had been lucky to stay with my father, he was the lucky one. He had been brought up in a stable home, a good school and lucky enough to find Cammie first. He was perfect in the eyes of everyone; couldn't do anything wrong unlike me who couldn't do anything _right_. So yes, I was sat in my room wasting away my life. There was a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes,

"What?" I muttered and the door opened, it was my dad

"I'm going to a work dinner…" he trailed off and an awkward silence fell around us, thick and heavy.

"Sure, whatever," I said coolly turning back to my laptop. I expected him to leave but he didn't, I pretend not to notice his presence, but I could feel his gaze burning into my skull.

"Zach, I think you should talk to your brother," he said stepping in further.

"Too close," I said without looking away from the screen and he sighed taking a step back. I was angry at him. He was the one who had let me go with that nut-job.

"I'm serious, Zach, you two need to get along and I can't be dealing with all this-"

"I'll think about it." I said annoyed that he had brought this up. Why would I talk to Max? It's not like I was going to have a heartfelt conversation with him, we were brothers, not sisters.

"Okay well good, because I think that-"

"I said I'd think about it." I turned to see his face empty of emotion and I knew where I had inherited that talent from, but right then I wasn't hiding my growing annoyance. He nodded, backing out of the door again and then he was gone. I sighed once he had left. It was moments like this I felt like I didn't belong anywhere. Maybe I'd be better on my own, but I always shook my head and remembered that I didn't want to end up like my mother, so I stayed, I always stayed and I always would.

It was dark outside when I headed to down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Max was sat at the table staring at a glass of water.

"Hey," I said as I opened the fridge and pulled out a coke. He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the glass. I went to leave, but then turned back and sat down opposite him.

"What's up with you?" I asked, popping open the can and taking a long gulp.

"Nothing." He mumbled picking up the water and taking a sip. I shrugged,

"Fine, don't tell me, I don't really care anyway." I took another gulp of my coke, but didn't get up. He glared at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked and his words were cold and guarded, the question took me off guard and I didn't know what to say?

"Because I came to get a drink." I said holding up the coke

"Not here, as in the kitchen" he said rolling his eyes in exasperation, "I mean, why did you come back?" I had known what he meant the first time, but I hadn't know how to answer the question,

"I wanted a change, and Catherine wanted to move on." I said casually and he laughed stiffly,

"That's for sure," he mumbled though I didn't see the humour in it. He looked me in the eye

"Sorry for punching you," he said with a coy smile and I couldn't help but laugh,

"Sorry for kissing your girlfriend." I said and he leaned back in his chair, he smirked, and it was like looking in the mirror, though I was sure he didn't do it often his smirk was so similar to mine.

"Cammie is something, isn't she…?" I couldn't help but smile at that,

"She sure is," he ran a hand though his hair and nodded,

"Everything was perfect you know," he said, his voice distant again, and I was silent,

"Before you came along, everything was perfect," he paused "Now when I look at her she seems distracted, like I'm not enough or something." He was bitter and angry, I still didn't say anything

"I'll never forgive you for that, thanks anyway for the apology though." He forced a smile. I really didn't know what this conversation meant. He wouldn't forgive me, did I blame him? Would I forgive him if the situation was reversed? Probably not?

"You forgive me?" he asked and I shrugged. Max laughed a real laugh.

"It's funny isn't it? How ridiculous this is… maybe I will be able to forgive you. I feel like a girl, talking about _forgiveness_ and _relationships_." He laughed again and stood up "Whatever man," and then he left.

**Cammie's POV**

I looked in the mirror. My hair was down and my face was clean of makeup, I was wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt. I looked ordinary, unnoticeable, and plain. I smiled at myself, but it didn't make me anymore pretty. I moved my hair around and tried to fluff it up a bit, but it didn't change anything either. I laughed a tinker bell laugh that I hear Tina do all the time when she was flirting, but it came out silly and pathetic… similar to Tina herself. Eventually I just sighed and opened the cabinet to get out my toothbrush and tooth paste.

My life is perfect.

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan.

I have the perfect family.

I have the perfect friends.

_I have the perfect boyfriend._

_I have the perfect boyfriend. _

_I have the perfect life. _

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan.

I repeated these thoughts to myself. They were true. They were true. I had the perfect life. It wasn't overly flashy, wasn't too much or too little, I was good at school; I was fairly good at sport. I was happy. I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth out with water.

My eyes met those in the mirror. They were blue, or grey… I smiled again and for a moment I thought I saw it… the perfection everyone saw, it made butterflies fly in my stomach… then it was gone. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"So over dramatic." I muttered and headed across the hall to my room and collapsed onto my bed. What Macey had said the night before just bounced around in my brain. What I had thought to myself, _with the wrong brother? What a ludicrous thought. _I even laughed to myself, a real laugh, not some princess laugh that I was trying to do earlier. Zach may make me nervous, I may feel an electric shock every time we touch, but nothing can happen… or should I say, nothing _else _can happen. I ran a hand through my hair and sat up straight. My gaze fell onto my phone that was sitting on my bedside table. I bit my lip. _No. Don't do it. Don't even think- _I stood up and grabbed it turning on the screen. I had no new messages; my heart sank a little bit.

"Not quite sure what I was expecting anyway." I tossed the phone back onto my bed before picking it up again and scrolling through my contacts. I clicked on his name and brought the phone to my ear. I had to hear his voice.

"Hey, Cam," I smiled at the smoothness, the sweetness. I did still have feelings for him, I still did.

"Hey Max," I said back twisting a lock of my hair, it was silent between us,

"Was there a reason you called?" Max asked, I could hear the smile in his voice, and I shook my head.

"Cam?" I realised he couldn't see me

"Um, no, I just wanted to… hear your voice I guess." I said sitting down on my bed and smoothing out the sheets. Max chuckled on the other end.

"Okay, well here you go," he started to sing some song and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Max,"

"The way you smile at the ground it ain't-"

"Max!" I shouted through ragged breaths, he continued to sing One Direction and I had completely lost it. I griped at my stomach and rolled back.

"You don't know-u-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!"

"Max!"

"What?" his voice was full of innocents and my heart fluttered, _how could I have ever doubted my feelings for him? I was right to call him; it was all I needed to make me feel better. _

"Nothing," I said with a smile. I heard my mom shout and tell me to get to sleep "I have to go now, Max, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah sure, okay, bye."

"Bye."

**A/N- OKAY SO DON'T HATE ME! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE ONE WHERE CAMMIE JUST DITCHES THE GUY SHE THOUGHT SHE LOVED BECAUSE ZACH CAME ALONG, BUT THIS IS A ZAMMIE STORY AND THERE **_**WILL **_**BE ZAMMIE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MAX AND ZACH'S BRO MOMENT? WHOSE POV DO YOU WANT NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD THE BEST NEW YEAR! MINE WASN'T THAT GREAT, BUT HOPEFULY THIS YEAR WILL BE GREAT FOR EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY 2014 SO MUCH BETTER THAN IT ALREADY WAS! **

**-LOVEWORDS**

**P.S. I STARTED A BOLG! AAAAHHHHHH! I AM SO EXCITED, BUT I'M NOT REALLY SURE HOW GOOD I'M GOING TO BE. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AT **_**www . afewmorewords . co . uk**___** LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! THANKS XXX**


	17. Secret out

**A/N- I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH AND RE-READING ALL OF MY STORIES I REALISED HOW BAD THEY WERE. I HAVE SOOOOOO MANY GRAMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS IT'S UNREAL! SO I HAVE DECIDED TO GO THROUGH AND EDIT ALL THE CHAPTERS, FOR GG STORIES FIRST BECAUSE THEY ARE THE MOST POPULAR. I THINK IT'S BECOME PRETTY CLEAR I CAN'T UPDATE ON TIME EITHER, SO I WANTED TO KNOW IF THERE WAS A STORY YOU WANTED ME TO FOCUS ON, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU DO. HERE IS CHAPTER 17 OF THE BROTHER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I LOVE THE GALLAGHER GIRLS, BUT I DON'T OWN THEM. **

**Cammie's POV**

I walked into school a few weeks later, it was a Friday and I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. The girls and I had plans to go out tonight for Pizza and we were going to have fun! Without any boys, without any drama. Ever since Zach arrived all I had was trouble, but actually we were pretty cool right now. He didn't act like a jerk around me, he didn't flirt with me and most importantly he didn't try to kiss me every time we were alone... or in public for that matter which was a great improvement I think. Max and I were fine; I had been making extra effort to make sure he knew that I still had feelings for him and that I was truly sorry for what had happened between me and Zach.

I headed over to my locker and gathered my books for today's lessons. That's when Tina came up to me. I think I've already covered the fact that I really don't like Tina. She thought she was god's gift to earth, her and her minions thought they owned the school and everyone in it.

"Cameron!" she said with a smile, two members of her clique behind her were wearing identical smiles. I didn't really want to talk to them, but surly there wasn't anything to worry about. I hadn't done anything.

"Tina," I replied curtly with an elasticised smile on my face, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh Cameron, you're so funny!" she tittered waving a hand at me; I leaned away slightly like she could give some disease. I didn't really see what was funny, but with Tina you always have to be on guard.

"It's not what you can do for me; it's what _I _can do for _you_." her smile turned from dumb blonde to cunning in a second. I raised my eye brows.

"Really? And what could I need from you?" I ask turning back around and continuing to put books into my locker.

"Well, I know you have feelings for Zachary Goode. I've seen the way you look at him, but there's the problem of you and golden boy isn't there?" I rolled my eyes

"Tina, whatever you think you noticed isn't really there. Sure Zach and I made a mistake, but I don't like him like that. I'm dating his brother-" It popped out! She looked a bit confused for a moment, but then Tina's eyes widened and she smiled like was going to be crowned Prom Queen.

"Tina, I would really appreciate it-"

"If I didn't mention this to anyone?" she cut in, arching one perfectly plucked eye brow. She had a small smirk on her face and my stomach was doing flips.

_What had I done?_ _Max _and_ Zach would kill me if they found I told Tina they were brothers!_

"Yes. Please it's really important that nobody knows." She took my hand in hers

"Cammie, your secret, their secret is safe with me." she paused and looked over her shoulder at her side kicks, Vanessa and Tallulah (I think that's their names) "But I'm not sure I can promise that they won't have a slip of the tongue..."

"Tina, I will do anything-"

"Anything?" I nodded knowing this wasn't a good idea. Getting involved with Tina was never good, she always had something she wanted or could gain from being nice or friendly or even not being nice or friendly. _Stupid Cammie! You and your big mouth had to let the cat out of the bag!_

"Will you eat lunch with us?"

"What?" I coughed. Why would she want me to eat lunch with her? If I did that Bex and Macey would know something was up. They all would.

"Eat lunch our table Cameron, but don't tell your friends why."

"But-"

"Gees Cammie, when someone knows a secret you don't want to get out, you do what they say. Besides, eating lunch with us won't be that bad. I could ask for worse." She smirked "Well this conversation was worth a lot more than I expected." She let go of my hand and waved goodbye before turning and strutting back down the hall way. Okay well that well went well.

You remember when I said a few minutes ago that I felt like the world had been lifting off my shoulders? Yeah well it's back again, and it's a lot heavier than before.

Xxxxx

I sat at the back of my English class listening to the teacher talk about Romeo and Juliet. We had just finished reading it and I was expecting some kind of essay on it. However I was not prepared for a presentation to be done in pairs. I immediately started skimming the room for someone I could go with along with the rest of the students in the classroom. I spotted Zach sat next to Luke and he winked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Then the teacher said

"I will be putting you in your pairs for this assignment." Everyone groaned and slumped back in their seats. I saw a few people cross their fingers for luck, but I knew that was no use. Mr Collin showed no mercy when putting the class into groups. He always choose people who hated each other to be together and I had no doubt this would be any different than usual. Besides I had better things to worry about. Like how I would explain to my friends why I was going to eat lunch with a Class A b*tch. I didn't think I would get out of that one easily.

"Elisa with Kyle, Jennet with Cathy, Mark with Luke, Cameron with Zach-" he continued to read off names but when he said mine and Zach's together I immediately turned to see him smirking at me. I shook my head in frustration. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Okay everyone, you have two weeks to produce a presentation on how modern teenagers would deal with the problems that Romeo and Juliet faced." Face palm!

_What the fudge cake?!_

This assignment was literally pointless and stupid. Plus I had to spend time at Zach's house, which meant that Max would be there as a distraction, plus although we all seemed to be getting along I didn't really want to have to deal with them both alone.

When the bell rang Zach made his way over to me.

"So my house or yours?" He asked casually throwing his arm over my shoulder as we walked out into the hall. I felt my body growing warm where we were touching and I didn't want to feel it or deal with it.

"Up to you," I replied slipping out from under his arm again, but he didn't fight it.

"Yours then. I don't really like spending time at my house." I nodded curtly. Relieved. My mind was back to the fact that Tina knew. Would Zach be so friendly if he knew what I said? I didn't really, exactly know why the two didn't want people to know that they were brothers, but it wasn't my place to ask why I should keep a secret, I should just keep it.

"Yeah that's okay... tomorrow at 12 then?" I asked looking straight ahead and not looking at him

"Sure, sounds good."

"Good."

"You okay Cammie?" he asked gently taking hold of my forearm and stopping us both in the middle of the flow of people. I shook my head slightly before smiling reassuringly

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"Are you sure, you can tell me Cammie." It still amazed me how much he had changed since we first meet. He seemed to have stopped being such a jerk and been taking better care of me. He seemed to have come to terms with the fact that I was with Max for now.

"Thank you Zach, but really I'm okay." I was, I was just a little nervous. I hoped to just get this lunch over with and forget about it, but sadly I knew nothing with Tina was that simple.

By the time lunch rolled around my palms were sweating. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to say you my friends when they asked why didn't sit with them and then to make it worse, why I sat with Tina. I was sure people would talk about it. My hands gripped my tray as I finished getting my food and I stood into the middle of the cafeteria. I spotted my normal table. Max and Macey, Liz and Jonas, Grant and Nick and Bex were all already sat down they spotted me and waved me over, but I looked away. I saw Tina and she smirked at me, I guess that was her way of telling me it was now or never. I took a deep breath and headed in her direction. _Stay calm Cammie, this will be over in 20 minutes. _I looked up to see a few people watching, confused as I sat down next to Tina. I made eye contact with a pair of green eyes and my stomach flipped for the first time in a weeks. Zach looked at me questioningly, the worry in his eyes was so prominent that it made my knees weak, but just shook my head and glanced over my shoulder back at Bex who looked confused and annoyed. Neither looks made me feel any better.

"Missing your friends already Cameron?" Tina asked

"It's Cammie." Tina giggled nonchalantly

"Yes I know, but Cameron is more classy. More-"

"Annoying? And it's classier, not 'more classy'." I muttered shoving salad into my mouth.

"Touché..." she said with a smirk.

"I see that Zachy has been trying extra hard to get your attention." she says and he friends snigger

"Why did you want me to have lunch with you?" I snap angry at the fact that her comment made my stomach twist into a knot.

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it," Of course that was the reason. Tina knew me more than I thought she did. I dropped my fork onto the tray in annoyance.

"I'm done here." I stood up, my chair scratching across the floor. Tina laughed

"Okay Cameron, but don't expect this to go away." She smiled as I snatched my tray from the table and waved as I stormed out of the lunch hall. This was a bad day. But I had a feeling when Monday rolled around things could get worse...

**A/N- THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER AND I AM SORRY, BUT I WILL BE RE-DOING ALL MY STORIES AS WELL AS ADDING THINGS TO MAKE THEM LONGER. PLEASE TELL ME THOUGH IF THERE IS A SPECIFIC STORY YOU WANT ME TO CONCENTRATE ON AS I DO THIS. I THINK I WILL FIX THIS STORY FIRST. THE CHAPTERS THAT HAVE ACTUAL TITLES HAVE BEEN REDONE WHERES THE ONES WITH OUT HAVEN'T :)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 155 REVIEWS I WOULD LOVE TO GET 160 FOR THIS CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! PM IF YOU LIKE TOO. I WOUD LOVE TO HEAR FROM ANY OF YOU! **

**-LOVEWORDS**


	18. Posters

**A/N- HELLO MY DEAR READERS. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY… BUT I FOR SOME REASON JUST READ THROUGH IT AND HAVE DECIEDED TO UPATE! YAY! ****CROWD BOOS AND THROWS ROTTOM VEGTABLES**** OKAY OKAY I GET YOU'RE ALL ANGRY, BUT HOPEFULL THIS SURPRISE UPDATE WILL GET ME INTO ALL OF YOUR GOODB BOOKS AGAIN. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE STORY LINE AND MY OWN CHARACTERS. **

**Cammie's POV**

Monday was here. I had locked myself away in my house all weekend in an attempt to not have to deal with all my friends asking about why I ditched them for Tina, I couldn't explain without telling them about her threats and therefore about Zach and Max's secret. Although if Tina was as evil as I thought she was than it was only a matter of time before they heard about it. But now the weekend was over and it was time to get to school. I was beginning to regret my decision to ignore my friends considering that it might have intensified the awkwardness that awaited me in an hour.

I ran a brush through my hair and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a floaty top with my white cardigan.

"Cammie, get down here quick if you want any breakfast." I heard my mother shout from the kitchen. I sighed and headed downstairs. I took an apple from the fruit basket, but I didn't really feel like eating, my stomach was doing summersaults and I didn't feel like eating anything. I just put the apple in my bag, kissed my mom goodbye and headed out to my car.

My nerves usually calm down during time alone, but the ride to school did nothing of the sort. What would Tina have in mind for me today? Was I going to be blackmailed again or was she just going to let announce it during lunch. I found myself hoping that Tina had been in some kind of accident. Maybe she fell down the stairs and has amnesia? Poor Tina, but lucky for me…

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I pulled into the school. I wasn't late or early, so it was pretty much rush hour in the parking lot, I searched around for a spot and found one under the big maple tree at the edge of the parking lot. It was the spot everyone avoided because it was the perfect hang out spot of the wood pigeons who liked to drop their dropping on your car all the time you were away, but I didn't have much of a choice since everything else seemed taken.

I groaned as I pulled into it.

"With this is a good way to start the day." Although I had heard that being pooped on by a bird was meant to be good luck.

I headed into school, taking deep breath and trying to relax. I walked in and I froze. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped from my body and through the floor. I was sure I paled to a shade whiter than a ghost. The hallways were full of whispers and students. But it was what was on the walls and locker and ceiling and well everything that made me want to throw up. Posters were pasted everywhere.

**Cammie Morgan Announces:**

**Max Townsend and Zachary Goode are brothers**

**Not ashamed in admitting that she has snogged both **

**-At the same time? **

**The school's princess ain't as innocent as she seems**

The bold, black words typed on the bright yellow paper was practically

A hand flew to mouth and I had to stifle a sob, but a squeak escaped into the hall and eyes turned onto me. Accusing glares and simple interested looks. Tina had hung all these posters to spite me. Now all my friends will think ill of me. Zach and Max will hate me. I'll be the target of everyone's snide comments and remarks.

"Cammie!" I turned my head to the left to see Tina stood there, her group of followers stood behind her like puppies waiting for food. "Do you have anything to add to the rumors?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tina!" I shouted, just looking at her face curdled my hurt and self-pity to anger. "What did you do?" I cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about Cammie."

"Yes you do! You did all of this! You you you-"

"I what? You can't even bring your pretty little mouth to say the word bitch to my face? You're secret's out Cammie, everyone knows where that mouth has been know." She said with a smirk. I felt that like a punch to the stomach. Tina's gaze flickered to something over my shoulder and she smiled,

"Ah, here's one the dirty devils. Zachary, care to share?" I spun around to come face to face with Zach. His green eyes were blocked off an un-readable. The site of him made my knees shake.

"Cammie." He said, not even looking at Tina. I bit the inside of my cheek waiting for him to say something else. There was no way I could respond to him now. Not in front of everyone.

"What's all this?" he asked and I along with everyone else in the hall seemed to take a breath. My lip quivered, I suddenly saw Bex's cappuccino skin and realized that my friends were stood in a group behind him. My eyes stung with tears and I opened my mouth to say something

"I- I- I-" I couldn't lie. I couldn't say I knew nothing about it because I did. I couldn't say I didn't spill Zach's secret because I did. "It's not what it-t lo-ooks like-k." I stuttered. Zach shrugged

"What does it look like to you?" he asks and I feel a tear fall.

"I-I don't know-w."

"It looks like this bitch has completely fucked with my best friend." Bex's British accent was so unmistakable and so completely unexpected that I almost dropped to my knees. She stepped out from behind Zach and more tears feel from my eyes.

"You guys actually believe these posters? They actually scream homemade and have Tina's name written all over them. And we all know that if Tina's involved it full of bull, just like collagen-injected lips. And she says Cammie's mouth has been to dirty places." During her whole speech Bex was making her way towards me. After all that happened on Friday and me ignoring her texts all weekend she was still sticking up for me. I looked to Zach, but he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at the posters.

"Rebecca." Was all Tina said, I expected Bex to go bloody ape at her full name, but she didn't she just put her arm around my shoulders,

"Tina, you're psychotic and need some help. We all know you're jealous of Cammie, that's why you dyed your hair blonde." There were a bunch of 'oooh's from the crowd and Tina's cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm not jealous of Cameron. What's there to be jealous of, flat chest and big nose?" she scoffed, I wanted to bring my hand to nose, but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"Cammie's pretty than you'll ever be, Tina." I felt someone's arm slip around my waist and I looked up to Max stood their next to me with a dangerous look in his eyes. I felt my heart warm up and melt. Max was standing next to me protecting me after everything? Tina's face suddenly turned venomous. It seemed her plan was back firing, surprise just as much to me as to her.

"You're all blind! That girl!" she shouted pointing at me "Isn't worth any of your words! She betrayed you all."

"She did nothing of the sort." Max said, "Bex is right Tina, you are jealous of Cammie and I can see why, her beauty isn't only on the outside and you can have as much plastic surgery as you want, but nothing can ever fix you're ugly personality." Tina stopped her foot and screeched before turning on her heel and stomping away. I immediately went to thank Max, but he pulled away. He strode over to the wall and tore down a whole strip of posters with ease crumpled them up and through them in the bin.

"Everyone get to class, the shows over." He said. Nobody budged; everyone was still staring at me.

"He said shows over!" a deep voice bellowed, I jumped and so did everyone else. Zach's voice held so much force that everyone scattered.

I was still shaking when we were left in the hall just us. Liz, Macey, Grant. Nick. Jonas, Bex, Max, Zach and I. I think some of Zach's friends were there too. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I didn't say anything.

"You going to explain this Cammie?" Bex asked and I felt my cheeks heat up. Everyone looked confused and not sure what to think.

"I don't…"

"What are all these posters doing?"

"Do they have any truth in them?"

"Did you really tell Tina this?"

"I thought that you guys were on my side…" I said, wasn't that whole scene them disregarding all these posters. Bex laughed

"Cammie, I wasn't going to let you get eaten alive by Tina in front of the whole school, but something happened here. I can smell the fish on it and you're been acting weird the past few days. You ate with Tina for lunch on Friday, You ignored us all this weekend."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak to them all here.

"I think Cammie needs some time to calm down." I let out a sigh of relief at those words, but I couldn't believe who said them. It was Zach. He was still here; though his words were comforting his expression was still unreadable. Bex started to back step away from me.

"Sure… I'll... I'll see you at lunch Cam." She said and then she turned and walked away, Macey and Liz followed her. Bex paused at the end of the hallway; she reached out and tore a poster from the wall before continuing around the corner.

"We'll see you later Cammie…" Nick said, the rest of the guys turned away too and headed down a different corridor. Zach's friends told him they would catch up with him later and then it was just Max, Zach and I stood alone.

"Cammie, did you tell Tina?" Max asked and my eyes weld up with tears again, I nodded slowly.

"It was an accident. It just popped out." I said meekly and Max nodded,

"Okay." He said. I paused in my tears,

"Okay?" I asked shocked, Max shrugged,

"It's not that big a deal Cam. Sure, I'd rather not have people know I was related to this jerk, but it was bound to come out at some point." Even after Max calling him a jerk Zach stayed silent.

"Oh…" I managed to get out,

"What makes me mad is that nothing has seemed to go right since he got here."

"Max-" I was surprisingly cut off by Zach.

"Cammie, I'm not mad either. I can't stand my brother here either, but what can you do about blood relation?" He smirked at me.

"Shut up Zach." Max mumbled,

"Tina's just trying to stir the pot." Zach continued, Max nodded his head,

"Something I actually agree with." He said

"I'm so sorry guys, I never meant for anything to-"

"Don't worry," Max turned to his brother, "We'll get her back." The brothers locked eye and Zach nodded,

"That's right, she thinks she can hurt you and mess with us and get away with it…" Zach started

"She's mistaken." Max finished. I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach; I had the two most gorgeous guys in school angry with someone hurting my feelings.

"Guys, I don't know if that's a good idea." I said and Zach shrugged

"Bad ideas are my specialty." He said with a smirk, his green eyes connecting with mine. My heartbeat quickened as he threw me a wink while Max wasn't looking.

**A/N- SO THAT CHAPPY WAS PACKED FUL OF DRAMA. IT'S JUST OVER 2,000 WORDS SO NO COMPLAININ GABOUT LENGTH… ALTHOUGH I USUALLY WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS FOR MY NEW STORIES. ALSO, I HAVE GONE BACK AND MADE VERY CHAPTER IN THIS STORY 1,000 WORDS AT LEAST SO THERE ARE SOME CUTE LITTLE SCENES ADDED ALONG THE WAY, INCLUDING ONE BETWEEN ZACH AND JOSH IN CHAPTER 12 IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THAT OUT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE STILL SOME OF YOU OUT THERE INTERSTED IN THIS STORY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! **

**-LOVEWORDS**


	19. Payback- Strike 1

**A/N- HI! I AM ACTUALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG. YOU CAN ALL THANK THE GUEST REVIEW **_**MS. AMAZING **_**AND **_**MS. LOVELY **_**FOR THIS UPDATE BECAUSE REALLY SHE KEEPS THIS STORY ALIVE. WITHOUT THE RECENT REVIEWS I WOULD PROBABLY ABANDON THIS STORY COMPLETELY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZACHARY GOODE OR ANY OF THE GALLGHER GIRL CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO. ALLY CHARTER BEAT ME TO IT. **

**WARNING: UNEDITED CHAPTER. **

**Cammie's POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked for the hundredth time. Max smiles at me and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Calm down Cammie, they won't be able to trace it back to us." He said and Zach looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk, his green eyes sparkling in the light.

"But what if we get caught?" I asked again and I heard them both groan.

"We _won't _get caught. Do you think we would have decided to do this if there was a large chance of getting caught?"

"She'll know it was me. She'll just know it."

"She won't be able to prove anything."

"What if she tries to get back at me again?" I asked biting my lip and wringing my hands together. They were sweating. They had been sweating since Max told me is had Zach's plan last night. I hadn't eaten all day in fear of throwing up my meal.

Max's hand rubbed up and down my arm and he pulled me closer to his side.

"Don't worry, we'll be prepared if she wants to strike back, Zach and I made a list of pranks to pull." I saw Zach stiffen as he noticed the close proximity of Max and mine's bodies, but he didn't do anything but glare at his hand on my waste.

"Yeah..." he said momentarily lacking his usual careless attitude, but he regained it quickly looking up to my eyes again with his classic smirk that made my knees weak. "I mean most of them were my idea, but they are all pretty awesome and harmless. Nothing that will drag too much attention to us, but it will piss off Tina."

"I've never done anything like this before." I admit and they both chuckle

"We know Cam." Max says and I blush. I guess I'm not the type to go around pulling pranks on people and getting revenge, but when Zach and Max got so angry with what Tina did to me they dragged me into their scheming ways, really there was no way out. I couldn't turn back now, not that I had had much of a choice to begin with…

It had been two days since the incident with Tina and things were dying down, that post had been everywhere, but once they were taken down people moved on. As for Bex, Macey and my other friends, well they had pretty much let it go when I told them that Tina was just jealous of the attention Zach had been giving me. It had seemed to satisfy them for now.

Right now though it was our lunchtime, but Max, Zach and I were out in the school parking lot. I was standing nervously in front of Tina's car. It was some kind of red sports car… I wasn't very good at cars, all I knew is that it wasn't a Ferrari, but it was expensive. Max looked over to Zach who was taking a pair of keys out of his pocket.

"You got the milk?" he asked and Zach smirked, taking a carton of sour milk out of his backpack.

So the plan was to put the sour milk under the drivers seat of the car so when Tina got in later she would be met with a horrible stench and no idea where it was coming from The fact that it is extremely difficult to remove that smell afterwards and clean up the milk was all part of the boy's plan too.

Zach clicked the unlock button on the keys and the car clicked, lights flashing as it unlocked. Now I'm sure you're wondering how we managed to get keys to Tina's car. Well Zach picked them from her pocket this morning when he pretends to flirt with her that morning. We were just going to slip them into her locker when we were finished, knowing Tina she wouldn't even realized that's not where she had put them at the beginning of the day.

Zach opened the driver's door and looked at me,

"Would you like to do the honors Gallagher Girl?" e asked extending the milk carton in my direction. I felt my cheeks flare up. My mouth felt fuzzy, like it was covered in velvet or I had cotton balls stuffed down my throat. Zach rolled his eyes at me when I didn't budge or remove my hands from my sides.

"Do you guys honestly think this is a good idea?" I managed to choke out as Zach crouched to pour the milk. Max draped an arm over my shoulders and I jumped. Gosh, I was on edge, he found it amusing though and started chuckling,

"Jesus, Cammie, you okay?" I scowled at him,

"No, I'm not, I- I think I'm allergic to this kind of stuff." I mumbled and the vibrations I was feeling from his body only intensified telling me that he was laughing harder,

"To what? Payback?"

"Yes!" I snapped, not understanding what was so funny about this.

"Look, Cammie you haven't even done anything to help anyway."

"But I'm involved. I'm an accessory." I say and Max shrugs

"If we get caught then Zach and I will take the blame, don't worry." I scoff

"That's right you will, I haven't done anything." Just then Zach popped back up again and shut the door of the car, my stomach dropped

"I thought you just said you were an accessory?" he said with a smirk, his eyes sparkling. I crossed my arms over my chest,

"Are you finished?" I ask ignoring his previous comment. He drops it and answers me with mischievous grin

"Yup." To prove he shakes the carton and nothing can be heard sloshing around in sour clumps,

"You emptied it _all _into there?" I asked glancing towards the pretty car. Because even though I didn't know what kind of car it was, it was still a pretty car.

"Mhmm." Zach then tossed the cartoon through the air; Max's arm dropped from around my shoulder and just caught it. A few little drops flinging onto his hands. He gagged and I hopped away from him,

"That's disgusting," Max, growled after a few seconds, he was staring daggers at Zach who was doubled over with laughter,

"Your faces." He said pointing at both of us, "Oh, God I should have had a camera rolling." Max and I shared a very displeased look. I shook my head and Zach seemed to straighten up. His eyes met mine

"Sorry," he said with a small smirk and I shrugged

"It didn't get on me…" I said turning my gaze towards Max who was trying to shake the sour milk from his hand. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Yes, very funny." He said, but I knew he was trying not to let is amusement show now.

"Well what do you we do now?" I ask as Max heads across the parking lot to toss the carton into the trash, leaving Zach and I alone. Zach scratched his neck awkwardly and let out a breath.

"We just wait for her to leave later." He says and I nod my head.

"I guess I should thank you, although I'm not sure yet. This could blow up in my face." I say. The truth is even though I said it with a smile I was dead serious. This could go terribly wrong. What if Tina found out it was me who did it? What if she was smart enough to know that it wasn't a spilt Starbucks cup and figured out it was just a prank.

"This is only phase one Cammie, you can thank me when we finish the whole operation." I shook my head

"I don't think we should go any farther than this, this is… safe." Zach smirked

"I don't do safe, Gallagher Girl." I was shocked by how that name triggered a shiver to run down my spine. I didn't know what to think about Zach. I knew something about him had changed. Something was different from when I first met him and it was something good. I had been trying to keep him in the little space between 'boy' and 'friend'. That was a nice little friend zone area. He Max seemed to be… _not_ trying to kill each other every time they were in the same room together, which was a bonus too. Not that this hadn't been going on for a month now.

How could I explain the butterflies in my stomach whenever Zach winked at me? How could I fight the blush that was on my cheeks whenever he smirked in my direction or whispered my name?

"Cammie?" His voice dragged me out of my thoughts; his husky southern voice that did nothing for my trembling hands and weakening knees. I mean they anxiety was due to the practical joke we were pulling and not the green eyes boy in front of me. It was because the boy I loved was back by side and not because his brother was looking at me like he wanted to say something that he knew he shouldn't. Whatever Zach wanted to say he wanted to say it badly. His face was strained all of a sudden and his normally sparkling eyes were darker.

"You guys want to get back inside?" Max asked. He addressed the two of us, but was looking at me. I nodded, unable to form words.

The three of us made our way through the empty halls of the school. The bell should be ringing for the end of lunch. Max seemed to be leading us in the direction of the lunchroom although I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be very social right now. My head was spinning with thoughts of Tina and my friends. I couldn't fight the warmth in my cheeks being so close to the boys. I had been fine earlier, but suddenly I felt awkward and embarrassed. Was it weird that I kept trying to sneak glances at Zach? Was it wrong of me? It felt wrong. It made me feel sick and guilty. Why couldn't I get my head on right? What I needed was a good slap. I needed to a slap or a pinch to pull me out of this dream like state where my mind seemed to think it was okay want two boys.

It was too much. I needed a moment to compose myself. I needed to get away from them. I stopped walking and pulled away from Max. Both of them turned around at my sudden lack of movement.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Max asked his brow creasing. His face… I took a step back and glanced towards Zach. They shouldn't be helping me get back at Tina. What I had done was wrong. I told their secret. I told Tina. I was stringing both of them along. I could see it. In their faces they both looked at me like they could help me, like they cared so much and I knew right then that I was fooling myself. This was cruel to them. It was painful for myself too. I took a deep breath to steady my voice.

"I'm fine, I just, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say with a straight face. Max nods

"Okay, I'll see you later. We don't to miss the show later." He says with a smile kisses me on cheek and then turns to walk away. Zach's eyes are watching me though. Why does it look like he doesn't believe me? Why can't he just let me alone for a minute? I force a smile and then turn to hurry away.

"Cammie," I keep walking, I don't want to look behind me. I don't to let him think I want to talk. I needed to figure out what I was going to do about my new revelation. I turned the corner and saw the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall. If I could just get inside then he couldn't follow me. I could hear his footsteps behind me, I picked up my pace just another few feet. I shoved through the door and practically ran to the sinks. I turned on the tap and the sound of the running water instantly calmed my nerves. I let out a deep breath and looked up into the mirror.

"Breath-" the door burst open and I spun around. Zach was stood there. In the girls bathroom. I was so stunned. I looked around for any girls, but we were alone.

"Cammie," he said taking a step towards me. I quickly turned away from hi again and toward the mirror. He made eye contact with my reflection and I couldn't look away.

"Zach you can't be in here."

"Gallagher Girl-"

"Please!" I whisper shouted. My eyes snapping shut. "Please, don't call me that."

"Why? What's wrong?" His voice seemed hurt, but he covered it with concern.

"I don't- I don't know what I'm doing." I say. I open my eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with me? I thought… I thought that I could do it. I thought that we could be friends, that I could have the best of both worlds…" he was watching me patiently.

"You don't understand." I suddenly say. My voice louder than intended, but the volume actually felt good. Not because I was angry, I was just frustrated. I couldn't believe I had let myself dig this hole so deep.

"You don't get it! I- I don't know what I have done to deserve this! I have hurt him so many times! I- I have- Oh god, I can't stop thinking about-" I stop myself suddenly. I can't believe I was about to say that. And yet now I wanted to say it, no I needed to say it. Zach looked as unreadable as ever and that didn't make me feel any better.

"About what?" he asked and I paused. This was it. Maybe it would be good if I said. Maybe if I said it I could face it and learn how to get over it.

"I can't stop thinking about... you." I whisper and I hear his breath catch in his throat. My heartbeat picks up and is beating in my ears. Our eyes are locked together "I can't get you out of my head Zach. I can't think straight or sleep right. I don't know what to do." He was wrong for me. I knew that. I knew I was meant to be with Max. I had to be with Max. I _had _to be.

"Cammie, I-"

"I'm such an awful person!" I shout suddenly. My hands flying to my hair and pulling at it from the roots. Zach seems to jump slightly; My eyes are wide and panicked.

"No, Cammie, you're not a bad person-" He tried to say, but I cut him off.

"You don't know what it's like in my head! You don't know what I'm thinking and feeling! If people knew, if people could hear my thoughts and desires- I'm exactly what Tina said." I say bitterly and Zach almost lunges forward.

"No. No you're not, Cammie you are so beautiful and perfect and nothing about you is deserving of anyone in this school." His eyes were so serious and firm almost daring me to challenge him. My eyes were stinging slightly. I wasn't going to cry, but there was a lump in my throat. I could smell him. He was invading all of my senses and blinding me, deafening me. His lips were so tempting,

"How long can I go on like this?" I whisper, my eyes on his lips "How long can I want to kiss you like this before I rightly explode?" My hands were on his chest. He didn't move. He didn't say a word. I closed my eyes and then stepped back and shook my head. I looked up ay him

"You're a bad drug Zach. A dangerous addiction that I didn't know I had until now. I need to get rid of it." I brought a hand to my forehead and walked past him just as the bell rang.

**A/N- WOW. I'M HONESTLY GOING TO SAY, IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW, THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING. I DIDN'T WHEN I STARTED IT AND I DON'T KNOW NOW. THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER AND WHO CAMMIE WILL END UP WITH. **

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CAHPTER, IT WAS SORT OF FUN TO WRITE, AND I HOPE THAT THIS STUFF ISN'T TOO RANDOM. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK OF MY WRITING AT THE MOMENT. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND STRESSED THAT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET THE WORDS FLOWING FOR ANY OF MY STORIES. **

**ANYWAY, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! **

**I HAVE 99 FOLLOWS ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! XD **

**-LOVEWORDS **


End file.
